Sesshomaru's Blackmailed Mistress
by Kookie134
Summary: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.
1. Early Christmas Deal

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

The bitter coldness slipped through the thin fabric of Kagome's black leather coat as she walked down the crowded snow-white street. In both of her hands were bags filled with presents for Christmas Eve Dinner at her parents house.

How she had missed this city, for the last 4 years she had moved down to America with her aunt so she could be away from her step-father. She still hadn't forgiven him, but, her mother had a way with words and got her to come down here for the holidays, plus she missed her nieces and brother.

Her pace quickened when she saw her small silver sports car not parked far from where she was at wanting to get warm as quick as she could. Her efforts paid off when she was enveloped in immediate warmth.

" Hello Kagome." A voice came.

Kagome froze. That voice. She spun her had around to come face to face with air. Where had it come from. Was she imagining things?

The voice chuckled lowly " Sorry, Kagome, but I'm not in your car."

Kagome's head turned to looked down at the cup holder underneath the radio player. Sitting in between the two dents that held her coffee from the morning and some loose change was a phone plugged into the power outlet.

" Yes, I'm right there."

Kagome snatched the phone and wire out of the power outlet disconnecting the call and threw it out her window. She growled angrily and gassed the car out of the parking lot.

When she was forced to stop for a red light her mind started to calm and a question hit her making fear spread through her body. How had he known where she was? How had he known she was back in town? And the last question that bugged her the most was, How in the world did Takahashi get that phone in her 'secured' car?

She cursed under her breath acknowledging the fact that what she had just done was stupid and dangerous for her safety.

Her mind reeled back into it's calm pace as she parked in front of her mother's mansion. She grabbed the bags and stepped out, a nanosecond later she was surrounded by maids and butlers trying to take the bags from her.

" No, no it's ok, really." She said happy they recognized her still.

" But lady K-" One maid started but was cut off by a displeased Kagome.

" What did I tell you before I left?" She growled.

The maids sighed in relief " We're sorry, Kagome, we thought you changed. After all Lady Kikyo has."

Kagome looked down to the ground, " She changed, huh?"

A butler smiled " It's alright Kagome, everyone knew she was only faking it to make you look bad."

Kagome sighed " Thanks G. Your guys' presents aren't going to come until tomorrow, I feel terrible!"

They all gasped " Kagome!" They scolded

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but, I couldn't help it! You'll love it I swear!" She said.

They glared at her. " Get in the house, now!" G commanded grabbing a bag. Kagome was outnumbered so she let the others take one as well.

" AUNTY!" 2 voices yelled when Kagome stepped into the enormous house.

The Entrance room had bare wooden floors and pictures on the peach colored wall. The ceiling was a huge skylight in a 'S' pattern standing for Sauna, her stepfather's last name.

" Aunty! Aunty!" They chorused hugging her tightly.

Kagome shrieked happily and picked them both up " Oh my gosh, Michiyo, Miyako! You're getting so big!"

" That's not very nice aunty." The two twins said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and put them down. " Where's your father?" She asked as they both dragged her further into the house.

" He's with grandpa working on a _very _important document." The two girl said annoyed.

Kagome raised and eyebrow " Where are you two taking me?"

The two girls smiled " We've gotten better at _**Donkey Kong Country**_."

Kagome chuckled " You still wont beat me."

" We'll see." the both said simultaneously.

After 2 hours of winning against Kagome, The three were called into the dining room for dinner.

Nervousness started welling in Kagome's throat, She hadn't been with the family in 4 years what if she had changed too much for any of their benefits? She was no longer a shy girl who could get bossed around, she was stronger now and had American stubbornness in her. She was still respectful and all, but when she was angry she was blinded and didn't know if she hurt anyone with her harsh and cruel words.

" Aunty." Michiyo started.

Kagome looked down at the small girl who was wearing a bright green dress with rd stocking and white shoes. " What is it Michiyo?"

" We're happy you're back." Miyako smiled who was wearing a deep red dress and white stockings with green shoes.

She smiled " I'm happy too."

" So will you stay here forever?" They asked together with puppy eyes.

Kagome saw this coming and she had prepared for it, but, those preparations went down the drain as she spoke words she knew were fragile promises " I'll try to."

The two twins smiled, apparently it had been enough for the two of them. They both dragged the older woman into the room and Kagome gasped when she caught the cold golden eyes of Sesshomaru Takahashi sitting on the immediate right of her stepfather.

A smirk placed itself on his attractive, pale face.

" Kagome!" Yuma, her mother exclaimed enveloping her youngest child into a warm embrace.

" Mom!" Kagome whispered throwing her arms around the waist of her kind mother, who she had missed so much on her away time.

" Well, well , well, haven't you grown squirt." A deep, mocking voice asked from behind Yuma.

Kagome looked over her tall mother's shoulder " Souta!" She shrieked as he hugged the two of them tightly.

He smirked and hugged her alone than rubbed her head " You've grown a lot, Kikyo's jealous of." He looked down to her chest in a quiet signal

She blushed and slapped the back of Souta's head " Pervert." She hissed covering her chest.

He chuckled and dragged her to the seat next to where he was originally seated. Kagome looked around the table.

Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend was sitting across from Sesshomaru and Kikyo was next to him. Besides Kikyo was Kagome's grandma and grandpa engrossed in a heated argument. Next to the bickering couple was her 2 aunts, the lesbian couple. Next to them was their adopted daughter Souten coloring. Besides Souten was Kagome and next to Kagome was Souta. At the end of the table Kagome's mother was seated and besides her were the two twins. Then Kirara, Souta's wife, next to her was Kagome's step aunt and besides her was her husband. Next to Kagome's step-uncle was her step-grandparents bickering away like her real grandparents. Besides them was Kagura, Sesshomaru's wife and besides her was Sesshomaru. At the end of he table there was her stepfather, Ran.

" Kagome." Souten mumbled looking at her cousin.

" Yeah?" Kagome asked staring back into Souten's vivid brown eyes.

" Are you going to stay here? Or are you going to leave like Kikyo said?" Souten asked fiercely.

Kagome smiled " Don't worry Souten, I think I may stay here, but, if I do I have to find a new job here."

" We'll help you!" Souten, Michiyo and Miyako yelled slamming their small fists on the table grabbing the attentions of all the guest including the bickering old people.

" Kagome, I didn't notice you there." Ran's thick and hardy voice came breaking the silence that had fell upon the table.

Kagome smiled " It's not a big deal." Her insides churned as she felt Sesshomaru's heated gaze resting upon her checking out what he could from above the table.

" What are you talking about Kagome?" Her grandmother snapped. Kagome could feel it coming, the big speech about how much she had missed and that she was a fool to leave the family to go to America for 4 years." We haven't seen you in four whole years dear," the old woman spoke softly. " Everyone at this table is glad you're back, except of course Kikyo, but, who cares about her?"

All the girls except for Yuma and Kagura snorted in agreement.

" Anyways, darling, your coming back means a lot to this family especially since it's Christmas, a time when families should all be together. You're such an angel and wouldn't do anything to hurt us. We hope you are able to remain here for the rest of your life."

Kagome smiled tenderly at her grandma, who had once always yelled at her for every little thing that she did wrong. " Thank you Grandma, you don't know how much that means coming from you."

Kagome sighed happily laying on her bed after a nice hot shower in her private restroom. She looked around surprised everything was still the same. Her pictures of the various bands and friends still hung on the wall proudly and her stuff had been untouched.

" You looked quite sexy tonight." a voice said from the shadows surprising and scaring her at the same time.

Kagome shot up like a bullet and felt her clear blue eyes widen at the sight of the half naked Sesshomaru standing against the door.

His shirt was nowhere to be seen and his black slacks were the only article of clothing on his perfect body. Kagome felt her lower body and nipples react to the sight. She was braless and only had a long baby blue shirt on.

" And you look sexier right now." He said moving off of the door and making his way towards her bed. " You know." He said walking on his knees once he was on her bed, still getting closer to her. Kagome backed up till she felt the headboard hit her back." It wasn't very nice of you to break that phone."

She gulped as his hands landed on her creamy thighs. " I only wanted to talk to you." He whispered making his way higher and higher reaching underneath the baby blue garment that stood between what he wanted.

" Don't touch me!" She cried slapping his hands away.

He smirked and in a blink of an eye Kagome was pinned under his great strength " God, Kagome, you're so damn sexy."

She struggled and tried to push him off without prevail.

" What?" She snapped " What do you fucking want from me Takahashi!?" She was red with anger now " You left me for that fucking tramp! Why don't you go and fuck with her instead of me?"

" Are we jealous?" He asked with a smug look covering his face." You don't have to be Kagome, you can be with me anytime you want."

She glared up at him. Why was he messing with her? Hadn't he already played with her enough?

" I know your secret." He said letting her wrists go and sliding off of her" That's all I wanted to tell you this afternoon. He walked towards the door, but Kagome's frightened voice caught him before he could walk out.

" What are you talking about?"

He turned his head " I know about your step-father, I know about the prostitution."

Her now dark blue eyes widened " What?" She choked

He smirked and turned around " I know." In seconds she was under his hold again " I know about how men touch you like this." He said riding his hand back up her shirt. She covered her mouth with her hands stifling a moan as he touched her wet outer lips " Like this." He ripped her shirt with one of his claws leaving her body exposed to his own viewing pleasure. His long, clawed finger played with her rosy pink nipple. While his mouth worked on the other hand still traced patterns around her opening.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued his demonstrations. " H-How?" She managed out without a single moan interrupting.

He smirked " Kagome, I'm the leader of the Taiki Clan, do you think I would let you wander around in the USA unprotected?" He asked.

Her mind was registering his words, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to pushing him off of her as he continued to toy with her.

" I only sent men after you so idiots that may want to hurt you, never did." He said. " My men also told me something else that I found highly interesting." His hands stopped their movements.

Kagome growled " What?"

" You never let any of those men kiss you."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. " So?"

He captured her lips. Kagome relaxed and began kissing him back. They were both thrown into an almost unreal world of passion as they pressed on, hungry for more contact with each other. Hungry for more than just the lust that was inside of them. He held he kiss for a few seconds more then let go to study her face. It was between hatred, confusion and distress.

" I have a deal to make with you." he said. Kagome looked at him knowing there was no way she was going to get out of it, especially since if her secret got out it would ruin the peace in the family. " Become my mistress for a year, if you don't love me by then I will leave you alone, I wont tell anyone about your secret, but if you decide you don't want to do it before the year is up I'll tell the whole family."

Kagome looked away troubled " Kagura, will get hurt."

Sesshomaru snorted " Kagome, Kagura and I both know who I truly want. Now say deal or your secret is out."

Kagome nodded " Fine, a year, but then you leave me alone, forever."

He grinned " I'm a man of my word, Kagome." He got off of her and gave her a quick unexpected kiss " I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word he left the room and left Kagome to deal with the confusion of what she was feeling.

**A/N: **Okay this is a new story idea I got while over my friends house I hope you guys enjoy it, I already do!


	2. The Beach House

**A little late Valentines Gift.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Inuyasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does and I am not getting paid for this.

Kagome dug her hands deeper into her sweats pocket as she glanced up to the building. Her long fingers felt around the pocket for the piece of paper that had come with the huge present she had opened that morning. Who would give a person a freaking tiger?! Sesshomaru would, Kagome looked down at the cat like animal. He had white fur and black stripes with bright blue eyes, he was cute once you got over the fact that he would probably kill you when he was all the way grown up.

But, she had to admit he was pretty handy, Ran had screamed like a little girl when he had walked into the living room expecting everyone to just have something that wouldn't bite so hard it could snap anyones head off, but, Kagome had taken out the baby tiger and was petting it, fear vanished from within her.

On the cage Zero, the tiger, had come in there was a note that said Kagome was to start living in a house near the Pacific coast, and to be truthful Kagome hadn't expected a whole freaking mansion.

Infront of the white dwelling there was a fountain, it was made of grey stones and has four different pools. In the center of those four pools there was the goblet that spit out clear and cold water. The roof of the white mansion was a cool brown color with black tiles protecting the house from rain damages. The grass was greener than any type of grass she had ever seen before and along the fence which separated the neighbors smaller mansion.

She walked fowards the baby tiger followed her footsteps like any other trained dog would do not stepping ahead of behind her once.

She put her hand up to the door still unsure of wether this was the place which Sesshomaru was talking about. Her doubts were proved wrong when a brown-haired girl poked her head outside of the door.

" KAGOME YOU'RE BACK!" She yelled running towards her friend.

Before she could touch her Zero was infront of his owner ready to snap Sango's head off.

Sango stopped in her tracks and looked down at the animal with a deep frown on her face. " He got the thing for _you_?" She asked glaring down at it.

" Don't call Zero a _thing._" Kagome pouted bending down and scratching the back of the white tigers fur.

" I was asking why he gave it to you. You can bearly take care of yourself much less another thing." Sango said looking at the younger girl.

Kagome hmphed and looked at the house. " So this is where he stationed me?" She asked.

" Yeah. " Sango said " You should see the inside! There's a HUGE gameroom he made especially for you."

Kagome got up " I don't know why he did it I'm not a child anymore. I don't indulge myself into things like that any-"

" He even got a DDR installed in." Sango said in a sing-song voice.

" No!" Kagome asked shocked that Sesshomaru had gone through the trouble to get one for her.

" Oh and you're going to love the design he made the people put on it." Sango said walking towards the entrance.

" What is it?" Kagome asked jogging up to her friend. " Is it silver flames? Or I know pink flowers. Or, or I know! is it little black penguins?" She asked naming all of her favorite designs.

" Nope." Sango said simply.

Kagome stepped into the foyer and she gasped " Sango," She asked.

Sango smiled and turned to face her friend. " Yes, Kagome?" She asked.

" Is this, the beach house that..." She stopped and looked to the wall behind Sango's head her mouth opened widely " NO!"

A picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the beach covered the entire wall. Kagome was wearing a rather skimpy black swimsuit and laying her head on Sesshomaru's lap. He was wearing a pair of white swimming trunks that made his shapely body show more than before. He was holding a small smile on his face as she fed him the cookie's and cream ice cream she had in a cone.

" He made it HUGE!" Kagome groaned looking around the glass-like house. Almost every wall was made of glass. No doubt bullet proof. Last time Kagome had been in the house was when she and Sesshomaru first... She really didn't wanna think about it too much, she sighed and looked at her friend " My room?" She asked half- afraid to find out.

Sango pointed up some stairs " The very top floor, it only has one room, you can't miss it." She said.

" Come with me?" She asked her fear stedily increasing.

Sango smiled and hugged the girl successfully dodging the tiger who was entranced by the giant picture " Sure Kag's. Come on let's go." She whispered.

Kagome followed Sango closely Zero in her arms. He as to small to get up the stairs.

They went to the very top floor the walls were bare.

" Okay Kagome you might be a little uncomfortable with all the things stuffed in here, but Sesshomaru insisted that you get all the presents that he got for you while you've been gone. That includes ALL the holidays and your anniversarry." Sango warned putting her hand on the door handle.

Kagome took a deep breath knowing the man that had cornered her into the deal that would either tie lose end or open more was an outgoing person especially when it came to proving his affection for her. She nodded giving Sango the signal to open the door.

The room was dimly lit and the walls were painted black with neon green polka dots, the bed was huge and covered with silky green sheets. There was a dresser, night table, computer desk, Tv Set and a closet. Kagome knew what Sango was talking about though. The floor was cluttered with various sized gifts. Some where shoved into bags, some where wrapped in boxes, others just layed out with a Bow or ribbons. Kagome did a quick count, there were around 58 presents. She grabbed one nearest to her still not letting go of Zero who was anxiously looking around the room waiting to play.

" Are you going to open it?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked to Sango and back at the present, " Should I?" She asked unsure of what to do.

" It's your present I say you should."

" HARIKOTSU-SAN!" a deep voice yelled from downstairs.

Sango looked in the direction of the stairs hearing her name. " Yes?" She asked.

" We're going to be late for the meeting!" It yelled again.

" I'm going!" She called and turned to her friend " Sorry Kags I have to go I totally forgot." She said apoligitically.

Kagome shook her head " It's OK, I need to get used to the room by myself anyways." She said smiling " Plus, I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'meeting' with Miroku.

Sango's face flared up " It's not like that!" She snapped.

Kagome raised an eyebrow " So why are you getting so defensive?" She asked.

" I am not!" Sango hissed her face turning darker and darker by each passing second.

" Sure, I believe you." Kagome said letting Zero down so he could go explore the depths of the room more closely.

Sango threw her hands up in the air in frustration " Kagome Higurashi, it's not like that! And I don't care what you think!" She yelled before running down the stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes, After 4 years the two still weren't together even though it was painfully obvious to everyone of how they felt for eachother. She sighed and looked at the package still in her hand " Well I guess looking wont hurt." She said to herself beore closing the door to the room in order to have her privacy.

She sat on the bed and tore the wrapping paper off opening the small box it was in. Her eyes glittered as she stared upon the small doll in the box. It was a simple rag doll, but it was almost exactly like the one that Sesshomaru had ripped in her kidergarden year. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she remembered that how they met. She had recieved the doll from her Aunt Kaede before she passed away, and Kagome took it everywhere. One time, though, she forgot it in the classroom and had to go back for it, the new boy and the bully of the class were there, Sesshomaru, as much as Kagome would've like to say was the bully, was the new boy and he was demanding that the oversized kindergardner gave the doll to him so he could take it to the " Green Girl". Of course Kagome knew it was her they were talking about because she was the only girl who wore pink while the others wore red or pink.

Well the bully wouldn't give it to him so Sesshomaru tried to snach it from him causing the seam to rip apart from the middle.

The bully laughed but Sesshomaru kicked his stomach knocking him over. Kagome had walked in by this point tears almost blinding her when she saw what condition her beloved doll was in. The bully was having troubles getting up so that cheered Kagome up, but she was still upset over the doll. Sesshomaru However, told her he would get her a doll that was exactly the same hating to see the young girl cry. That's how their relationship began.

She sighed and let her body down unto the bed with a small thump. Zero walked over with a small box caught in between his jaws. Kagome looked at it and grabbed it as he pounced unto her tummy weighing next to nothign.

She opened it and gasped when she saw the 2 bells connected by a thin green and black almost invisible thread.

" Do you remember it?" A voice asked filtering the room along with a sweet smell of after rain.

She shot up like a bullet knocking Zero down to her lap earning an angry growl from him.

The door had remained as she had left it, the windows were still sealed tight. Her eyes moved over to the Balcony Door. Her eyes widened seeing him leaning against the closed door.

He walked to the bed as she scooted back in the process.

His movements stopped as a whole after sitting down on the edge furthest from her.

" It represents our first kiss, it was your idea remember?" He asked his golden gaze keeping her locked into an inescapable trap.

Of course she remembered, how could she forget? It was her first kiss, her first grasp on the addiction that would hold her tightly making her feel the levels of passion the man infront of her could bring towards her if she allowed him to do so. Her body self-conciously moved towards him.

He was dragging her in! She recognized it instantly. Her mind was screaming no, but her body refused to listen and sat her on his lap making him smirk in triumph. When they used to get into fights often she was always the one who asked for forgivness even if it wasn't her fault, she was so attracted to him that without knowing it she was under his spell increasing that attraction by more than double.

She grabbed the back of his neck lightly pushing his chest as to cue him to lay down. He did as told and waited like a puppy waiting for his treat. She leaned donw gaining her freedom little by little, luckily stopping as she approached his lips. His warm, minty breath hit her lip and aroused her instantly.

Maybe she could give into him just this once. It wouldn't be so bad would it? She fought with herself for a while not able to birng to self to finish it. As if she was waiting for his cue. She got it.

He gently pressed his lips against her holding onto her hands on his chast tightly. A shot of electricity and awakening shot through her body flowing into every blood stream pumping her. She closed her eyes and gave into him. For tonight she would. Only for...tonight.

He took over their position and placed her underneath him once he had made sure she was willing to do this tonight. Nervousness stung through his body. Everywhere he touched her it burned like if the lords were telling him that he hurt her enough, that he should leave her alone like she asked of him. He couldn't tear himself away though, apart from him liking the sense of being hurt he couldn't just get over her. He wanted her back and he was going to get her dammit!

His hands slipped to under her shirt removing the clothing of with one swipe of his claw. It brought a smrik to his lips to see that Kagome still hated it as she glared up at him. Her mind. however, was snatched away from reality when he slid his hand underneath her hooked bra and undid it making sure not to tear the material in anyway. He always was disguted by boobs, all they were was mounds of fat on the body of a woman, somtimes good to hold on to if he was getting deeply into the sex, yet, somehow, Kagome's had seemed to spike his intrest above the normal rate.

It was his second favortie part of her body, her lips were the first. They were always so tempting , almost mocking. Whenever she got mad her words were put out with more excercise from her lips when she tried to control herself instead of yelling. He loved making her mad just to see it. He loved to kiss them the most though, that's how he would get her to shut up when she woldn't stop going on a rampage about something new her father had done just to make her life miserable. After that it would ussually lead to other things, and Sesshomaru did love the "other things" alot.

He stared down at the soft firm mounds on her chest tipped by a rosy nipple contrasting with her light smooth skin. Being in the United States had got her complexion tanner and Sesshomaru had to admit that he was shocked when he had first seen her sure he had expected her to come even more beautiful than she was four years ago, but it had been overwhelming to see her fully bloomed woman figure, not only that, she wasn't the pushover she once had been, now she layed her ground and stayed stubbornly making her anger seem like a wilder fire than before, he knew he was the reason she was like that and it only made his need for her grow.

His head descended and his lips locked unto her hard nipple causing a mewl to erupt from her throat slightly stifled. His tounge caressed the bud before he nipped at it. She sucked in her breath shocked with herself as she tangeled her hands into his hair. His hand sqeezed and rubbed her other one making her feel two pleasures at once. She thought she was over him, but now, when he was doing these actions she was scaredf to realize that she, in reality, had not gotten over the handsome gang leader. But he hurt her enough last time. Why couldn't she get over him? _Why_?

His torture on her nipples stopped and she looked down at him her senses slowly coming back. His lips moved suddenly and attatched to her ear snatching that away in an instant. " You know." He whispered nipping gently on her lobe. " I still love you." Kagome snapped out of the trance and tried with great force to get the man off of her " But I don't want to hurt you again." Her movements stopped, eyes drifted to the ceiling feeling there was more that he wanted to say. " But I don't want to start all the way over, it's too hard for me to not touch you like this, I can barely control myself right now." He pulled himself up putting his weight on his forearms still trapping her underneath him. HIs gaze locked with hers, " What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked

She looked at him ridiculed " What? That's so random, you can't-" Her remaining words were cut off as he kissed her

" Well?" He asked.

" Nothing, why would you ask?" She asked.

" Because you and me are going to go on a little thing I call a date." He whispered softly.

" What does this 'date' mean?" She asked teasing him mentally all the while he was teasing her physically.

" It means you and I get together, then we go to bed after an exhausting day of pure lovey dovey and I get what _I _want." He moving his lips nearer to where her neck and shoulder met.

Hairs on the back of her neck sprung up enjoying the attention, " Well if you put it that way, I guess I have some other palns."

Full fledged laughs escaped her lips as he assaulted her sensitive sides " Ok! Ok I'm free! STOP!" She laughed knocking them off of the bed.

" Prove it to me." He said his voice heavy with want.

She smiled and kissed him. He smirked against her lips her shirt was still ripped open and bra layed somewhere almost completely forgotten and he fevorishly kissed her back. His tounge inflitrating her mouth tasting her uniquness, it made him drunk and it made him lose his mind. He never was able to think straight with her and he never really wanted to, if he did, he would think of consequences, ones that were too much to take chances with. Right now all he needed was her.All he needed was his sexy ex-fiance.

**Love all of you and hope yall' had an awesome Valentines Day**


	3. His True Side

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**KAG-SESSHO-KAG-SESSHO-KAG-SESSHO**

Kagome's insides churned as she sat within the long limozine with 8 different guys around her.

Sesshomaru was sitting on one of her sides holding her waist possesively refusing to let go, no matter how much she had struggled against him. Agreeing to this whole date thing was a horrible idea after all. She had gotten up to find ladies at her door with clothing draped over their arms chatting up in spanish, once she opened the door to see what was going on they dragged her into her restroom and shoved her into the tub removing all clothing from her body in a blink of an eye.

Still not fully awake, Kagome had sat there enjoying the warmth of the bath. She finally woke up when she was yanked out of the tub and dried in record time, by then the ladies were draping her with fine clothing. In the end they had decided that the outfit she would wear for today was an off one shoulder black top with a pair of faded old jeans with black 6 inch heels to cover her feet. Kagome could swear she hear Zero laughing from on top of her bed, where he had slept. She had just glared at him and smirked in triumph when she began to walk in them as if she had been born in them.

She had to thank Kaede, her grandmother, for making her walk in high heels since she was old enough to be out of the nursery in church.

The hispanic ladies smiled at Kagome and began speaking to her in fluent Japanese complimenting her figure and grace.

She had thanked them all and they gave her a purse to match it all, but, Kagome wasn't to comfortable carrying aound anything but her lime green handbag so she took all of the items out and transfered them over once the ladies had left.

Kagome's gaze traveled to the window, she had no idea where they were going, but knowing Sesshomaru it was probably something were a lot of important people were. And as much as she would like to get re-aquainted with people she hadn't seen for 4 years, she had wanted to do something more fun and exciting! Something where she could catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru's smile or something!

Right now he was dressed in a two piece business suit, which was a big give away to Kagome's theory, and has his long hair in a braid thrown over his shoulder. When Kagome had first seen him this morning she had to actually resist the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him so hard he wouldn't be able to stand straight.

The car came to a halt and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru surprised who was staring out his side of the window intently, his hold on her tightening. She winced and didn't get his attention, this bothered her so she glanced over.

He and his men were staring at a group huddled across the street listening to a man at the doors of the upscale red-bricked building.

" You can go." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He knew what she was talking about, but didn't quite comprehend, usually when he was with Kagura she wanted him all for herself and was selfishly keeping him near so he could not go out and fight as often as he wanted to.

Then it ticked, this wasn't Kagura, this was Kagome, his Kagome, the Kagome who had always begged him to let her fight with him so she would be able to protect him if necessary. The Kagome who wasn't afraid to take a bullet for those who she loved, he laughed iternally, she was so much liek him yet not.

" I know you would like to get rid of me Kagome, but I'm not leaving you for one single second today." He said kissing her forhead, gently parting her bangs.

Inside Kagome felt like she was going to melt from either the kindness in his voice or the fluttering on her forhead where his lips had just touched. Outside she just glared at him and grabbed her bag, grabbing even more attention of the other men in the car.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked on what she was doing and raised an eyebrow when she brought out a pair of black and white pumas and socks, he raised them even more when she slipped them on.

" Let's go." She said.

" Kagome," He warned

" Come on Sesshy, all we're doing is going to meet some of your business partners, that's not really what i call a date." She whined using his nickname wondering if it still got her what she wanted out of him.

He groaned and grabbed a handgun from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to her. She held it and gave it back to him looking expactantly.

The other's in the car were by this time completely engrossed between the warm action amongst the two.

Sesshomaru grabbed a chain whip from another pocket and gave it to her. The handle was made of cold silver medal with his name and hers carved on the bottom. She smiled at it the destructive feeling she always had when she held it in the past washed over her.

" Let's go." He said to the men who nodded enthuastically ready to kill at the given order.

Sesshomaru opened the door and told one of them to tell the driver to get to safety point.

With that done, Sesshomaru and Kagome strode together leading the crew over to the other side of the street where the other's still hadn't noticed them walking over.

" Jin." Sesshomaru said in his commanding voice.

The person the crew was listening to looked up and his eyes widened .

" Sesshomaru-sama!" Jin said bowing lowly.

" Where's my money?" Sesshomaru asked watching as Jin's crew got in attack mode.

" Well, you see, I don't think I'll be paying you back." Jin said standing up straight and smirking.

Suddenly Kagome didn't feel so hot. Maybe this was a stupid idea, afterall, she couldn't manage to stop making bad decisions, those thoughts, however, were wiped away as one man grabbed her wrist and held her with a knife against her throat.

Her movements were fast and precise, She grabbed his wrist and flipped his arm taking his whole body around with it. She turned and looked to the rest of them fiercely as he fell to the ground face first, she hadn't felt this alive in ages, just then she realized she had missed her old life, the one that including fighting and having Sesshomaru all to her selfish desires. A small fire heated her inside at the pit of her stomach, She halted, she couldn't believe her self. Her emotions turned from Passionate to guilty in less time of a snap.

" Get them." Sesshomaru commanded to his men his eyes red with anger and slight relief.

In one swift movement his men moved unto the others and knocked them out without using weapons.

Sesshomaru who had been left standing in the same spot looked up at Jin who was shaking in both anger and fear.

" Well my money?" he asked.

Jin let out an anguished scream and fell to his knees bowing deeply to the frightening leader. " Here!" He said spilling money out infront of the man. "Please spare my life!"

Sesshomaru looked to the tallest of his men and nodded at the money.

The man collected the money " It's all here." He said " And some extra."

Sesshomaru walked and crouched infront of the man " Make sure this gets around Jin, if you ever touch Kagome, you die." He said taking his gun out and pointing it to the man.

" Wait!" Kagome yelled not yet used to death infront of her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and understood immediately. " I'll have mercy just this once, but fuck up one more time and I will blow someone's brains out."

He got up and walked away his men following him.

Kagome trailed along in the back glancing at Jin who was no longer laying on the floor and was now trying to get his men to move.

" Kagome." Sesshomaru called.

Kagome sped up catching up to the group as they entered the black car once again.

" Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked after 3 minutes of disturbing silence, Sesshomaru Takahashi, rarely, if ever, started a conversation.

Kagome looked at this knowing the fact fully well, even when they had a relationship she was the one who initiated things, excluding the many intimate actions he made to show how much he really cared for her.

This thought sent a painful tug to her chest. She remembered what had bothered her, he never once told her he loved her, that was the main reason she left him, along with all the vicious fighting they had went through.

" Yeah." She said allowing his to slide his arm around her shoulder and to hug her closely. " Sesshomaru, I don't want you to hesitate anymore." She said bluntly staring at him through her eyelashes

He looked down at her, his expression blank and cryptic. " What do you mean?"

" You hesitated," She stated tearing her gaze from him. Her worry for his well being overtaking her stubborn motivation of not encouraging him to think she still cared about him in the way he wished. " Only because of me not comfortable with your ways, I don't want to be held responsible for anything that may harm you."

Her words reached his ears and a certain irate feeling consumed him " Are you saying this because you care about me?" He asked his hands clenching into fists.

" No," She snapped quickly, too quickly, she realized.

He smirked and a clawed finger tipped her head up to look at him straight in the eye. " I'm not going to die anytime soon, Kagome, especially not within this year of trial."

" I never said you were." She hissed turning away " I just said I don't want you to hesitate."

Sesshomaru chuckled loving the way she refused to let her ongoing passionate feelings for the most feared man in Tokyo, Japan, Hong Kong, Western parts of the almighty America and Spain, she just had yet to figure out he had expanded power in her absence.

" Tell the driver to stop here." He turned to the man closest to the window seperating the driver and the men.

He did as told and the driver stopped. The men cast confused glances at eachother as Sesshomaru opened the door and got out.

Kagome looked at the man hoping one of them could answer the confusion etched clearly on her face, but the other's seemed as uncomprehensive as her.

A hand reached back in the car and grabbed Kagome's pulling her out. Kagome eeped in surprise as her back was pushed against the cold metal of the now closed door pinning her underneath the hard muscular chest of Sesshomaru.

" You wanna go to the carnival?" He asked an unexpected grin placed on his face, a grin only reserved for her, wether she knew it or not, she did.

She smiled and nodded enthustiastically.

" Good, we only need to walk a little bit and we'll be there." he said taking her hand and starting to lead the way, but Kagome didn't budge

" Sesshomaru, what about the party?" She asked.

He shrugged " I'd rather have you all to myself then to share you with anyone."

" Well shouldn't you atleast tell yout men you will be leaving?" She asked glancing at the black limo to see the men smiling knowingly giving her a thumbs up.

She blushed and began to lead the way instead, knowing the boys would get the hint and leave. She just hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't mind her taking control of the leading.

Sesshomaru didn't mind, infact, the lord was downright loving the sight of her hips swishing and swaying in her jeans as she walked infront of him.

She always did have a way of making the most casual things seducing, especially to him. He remembered the first day they met, he had fallen for the way she had eaten her cookies so sensually and painfully innocently, it had got him envious of the damn piece of baked dough. And the young lord was only in kindergarden.

" Sesshomaru," Kagome's voice called his name, he loved the way it seemed to make him shudder. " I think we're lost."

Sesshomaru groaned, only his Kagome could manage to get him into these situations.

**KAG-SESSHO-KAG-SESSHO-KAG-SESSHO**

**Where did Kagome manage to get them lost? Will they ever find their way back? Is Sesshomaru going to take advantage of Kagome?! So many questions to be answered! But I still love yall!**


	4. Embarrassment For Free

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Kag-Sessho-Kag-Sessho**

Kagome glanced up at the tall man next to her. Man this sucked Sesshomaru Takahashi was angry at her. For the first time since reunited with her ex fiance she wanted him to talk to her, guiltiness was gripping and gnawing at her.

He pulled out his cellphone and looked at the time, he had been repeating this action for the last ten minutes.

" So, umm," Kagome started shifting on one foot onto the other while leaing against the light pole behind her " Are your guys coming?"

He stayed quiet looking straight across the street to a shop where couples kept coming in and out of.

Akwardness started eating her, man this definitely was not cool." Will you talk to me?" She yelled turning to face him " I'm sorry I got us lost, humans make mistakes!"

He snorted but didn't remove his sight from the shop. She knew what that snort meant, she w_as_ a human and Sesshomaru was a demon, one of the most powerful ones in existence may she add. Demons were smarter, stronger, and most of the females were much more beautiful than Kagome was, so why had the great Lord Sesshomaru chosen her, a human who always made him show his bad side? No one was able to answer that except Sesshomaru himself and his father.

She looked at her feet shutting her mouth. Did he think that all of this was really going to get her to love him again? She had to admit the raw attraction that had initiated the previous relationship was there but this time she was holding back, not like the last time, she was going to be okay without him, for four years she had survived the rest of her life would be okay without him as well.

" Kagome Higurashi?" a soft voice asked.

Kagome turned and studied the man, " Hojo?" She asked surprised.

" I knew it was you!" He exclaimed throwing his arms lovingly around her.

She froze not sure how Sesshomaru would take Hojo's display of affections her, mind retaliated, was she really thinking about Sesshomaru's feelings? She fought back the part of her that told her not to do it and she hugged him back. " Hojo! How long has it been?"

He let a flirtatious smile run across his attractive face. " Too long if you ask me, what's new, you haven't talked to me for a long time!"

" I left to America and now I know how to say toothbrush in english." She said smartly.

Sesshomaru growled in warning and Hojo turned to look at him. " Woah! Kagome the guy next to us is Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Hojo exclaimed in a whisper, " I think we better leave he probably doesn't like public display of affections."

Kagome felt Hojo tug at her arm with a little more force than she expected and pulled her arm away from his grasp. Hojo had never acted like this before! " No I'm staying here."

" Come on Kagome let's go." Hojo hissed through clenched teeth grabbing her arm with more force and tugging harshly at it.

" I said no, Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed kicking him away from her.

Sesshomaru's gaze turned to Hojo a small smirk on his face, almost as if challenging Hojo.

Sure Hojo wasn't a demon, but he was male, the need to show his ability surfaced. Once again he grabbed Kagome's arm and tugged with even more force than before.

Kagome let Hojo think he had gained her cooperation then, as he turned she pulled him back so she could whisper in his ear, " I said no asswhole!" then she tripped him to the floor and bent both of his arms on his back, " And I meant it."

Hojo's cry of pain snapped her out of her violent moment. She got up and watched as he ran away from the spot she stood at, obviously embarrased.

She bit her lip and hugged herself. Damn all that training Sesshomaru had insisted on for her protection, but if she hadn't taken the training then Hojo could've really done something to her if Sesshomaru wasn't there.

" Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked hugging her from behind.

She shook her head, he hair falling over her face like a curtain, " You made me a monster!"

Sesshomaru turned her around and looked into her eyes, " What are you talking about now Kagome?"

" Do you really want to know the reason I went into prostitution?" She asked looking at him with serious eyes, really the whole prostitution deal was his fault as well, everything that had gone rotten was all his fault.

Sure the relationship before Kagura had showed up had been amazing and unimaginably new to Kagome, but no one knew of how exactly they had gotten together.

Before all the perfect dates and nights she spent with him. They hadn't known that Kagome had been constantly raped by the great Sesshomaru. No, no one knew that, that is, no one except the two of them.

Before the raping, Kagome had liked Sesshomaru. He had showered her with kind words and tortured her with passionate kisses behind the gym bleachers. Then at a gang fight infront of the school, she saw his dark side, it horrified her and she never wanted to talk to him again. But he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't let her move on to a life she was sure would've been less hurtful than the one she had been leading.

With all the sex they had during their relationship her body needed to be touched and loved, if not, she felt like she would explode from the lack of attention. Her step-father had found out about her need for sexual contact and drew up a plan of where her desires could be met, and he would be able to gain him extra cash.

Sesshomaru stared at her, ready for anything that would come out of her mouth. He still wasn't sure what prostitution had to do with what happened, but Kagome, being Kagome, was random and he was truly crious as to the reason, he knew he had somehow played a part in her desicion.

" It was because of you!" She yelled, " Since you touched me like that every friggin' day, my body couldn't live without it! And no matter how many friggin' times I was with a man, it wasn't enough!" She cried, tears started rolling down her face, " It wasn't enough!" she yelled looking at him, then whispered, " because it wasn't you."

Now, let's get it straight, Sesshomaru was never a man to be left speechless, but somehow Kagome always seem to prove those damn rumors wrong. He was never one to be completely confused either, and with Kagome he always was at some point in the day.

She buried her head into his chest, the jacket matching his two piece was missing and she was soaking her tears in his white button up shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently, she was supposed to have only wanted him, he guessed he hurt her a lot through his selfish action, damn he fet like a real class asswhole.

She looked up at him " Sesshomaru, " She whispered.

" Hn?"

" I can't breathe!"

He let her go and backed up a few feet, "You okay?" He asked after her slight coughing fit.

She nodded and her eyes widened when his arms looped around her again, this time though, it was a gentle hug. " About all that shit I put you through, i wont say sorry, because i loved every moment of it, but I want you to know that when I touched you i always only thought of you and no one else, I really didn't want to lose you and you just kept pushing me away, that's when I knew I had to take force, and I'm glad I did, or else I would've never gotten to see you smile at me like in the relationship we shared 4 years ago."

Her words struggled to come out, to sooth his worries, but she only stared up at him, "You knew you had to take force? What kind of BS do you want me believing Sesshomaru?"

He glared at her, "The kind that is the truth,"

His golden eyes told her he wasn't lying, she frowned, " I believe you, geez, i can't believe that was the reason, I thought it was because I was too sexy to resist."

Sesshomaru's rich laughter reached Kagome's ears and she felt herself lighten with the fact that she could still make him do what most people couldn't.

He let go of her and grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her cheek, " It kinda was." then he pulled lightly on her hand as he began walking across the street.

Kagome followed him obidiently, silently wondering where he was going to take her now.

The question was answered when he stopped infront of the shop he had been staring at for the last couple of minutes.

She turned her attention back to the man connected to her hand, " What are we doing here?"

He smiled, " I wanted to see why couples kept coming in and out, now that I am no longer mad at you, I can answer my question.

She rolled her eyes, was it only with her that he acted so immature?

He pulled her into the shop, and Kagome's jaw hit the floor, all around them was sex toys!

Sesshomaru tugged on her hand to keep her moving forward, but she pulled back, " N-no Sesshomaru, come on let's go."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, " Either you come with me, or I'll carry you around by force."

She gulped and went along with his third tug, she was pretty sure her face was beet red in embarrasament with all the customers staring at her with sympathy.

Afte a while of walking Sesshomaru stopped infront of a shelf and looked at it considering it.

" That, young man, is one of the bestsellers in this store." an old man said smiling from behind the counter.

Sesshomaru turned to look at him, " Why?" he asked

The man gave him a toothy grin, " Well that simulates a woman, so whenever you have intercourse she'll be craving more."

Kagome flared up even more and she tried to pull Sesshomaru away from the rack, but he had already grabbed a box.

" Come on Sesshomaru, put it back, you dont need toys to make me want more." Kagome lied smoothly.

Sesshomaru second thought it and grabbed another box then turned to the man, "What else will make her want more?"

)**O)O)O)O)O)O**

It seemed like forever before they had left, a limo was outside on the other side of the street and Kagome felt the need to cry of embarrassment, Sesshomaru was giddy over the new toys, but he had made her carry the huge bag in the end.

She walked with her head held high next to him, but when she got back to the beachhouse she ran up to her room and locked herself in, then hid beneath the covers.

After a while of simmering in shame a soft knock came on the door, " Kagome, are you in there?" Sango's soft voice asked.

" Yeah." Kagome replied still hidden within her warm sheets.

" Can I come in?" Sango asked.

Kagome got up with the sheets still draped around her, " Is Sesshomaru with you?" She asked.

" No, he went home, he said that you and him were going out to dinner so to tell you."

Kagome bit her lip and opened the door, " Tell him that I'm sick or something." She whispered dragging her blankets and herself back to the bed.

Sango sat next to her, " What happened?"

Kagome thought about it, should she tell her best friend about the embarrasment or keep her in the dark. " It was horrile!"

Sango raised an eyebrow " What was Kagome?"

" Sesshomaru--he made me--go into a sex store!" Kagome cried brying her face in the pillow.

Sango laughed, " What?"

" I'm serious Sango, and he bought all these toys he said would be put to use one way or another!"

" I'm not saying that I don't believe you Kagome!" Sango said a smile on her face, " It's just that his sense of humor is corrupt."

Kagome glared at her friend, " And you like corrupt sense of humor?"

Sango sighed, " Kagome, that man is head over heels for you, that man in also a powerful youkai, he is rarely, if ever, seen showing a sense of humor."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Well I wish he would have a corrupt sense of humor with someone else."

Sango stood, " Come on get ready for your date tonight, when you come back, well have a much needed all-girls-night with lots of movies and candy!"

A smile tugged at Kagome lip, she could go for a girls night out, " Okay, I'll make sure he gets me home as fast as possible."

" Knowing him, you probably wont be home until midnight, i'll take myself a nap so I can stay up with you."

" Okay." Kagome agreed and then proceeded to get dressed for the dinner she was going to have with her crazy ex-fiance Sesshomaru.

Even with her being embarrased half to death, she had to admit, the only person she wanted Sesshomaru Takahashi to show his sense of humor to was her. Maybe she was going a little loopy and maybe she was already falling head over heels for the damn gang leader.

A/N: What will happen on their date? Well read the next chapter to find out! Remember 'REVIEW'


	5. Sesshomaru's Move

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

SessKag SessKag SessKag

So, maybe she wasn't really thinking when she had agreed to his horrendous request. Maybe she was thinking but she was a complete idiot and agreed to join him on his path to self-destruction. Kagome wasn't really sure what it was that had compelled her to board the small plane with the army green jumpsuit, her breathing becoming more and more difficult with each passing second.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered once again. "I don't want to do this!"

Said silverhaired man looked down to his blackmailed mistress with a smirk. "Kagome, it's ok. You're going to be with me, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

The words only fueled Kagome's anxiety. Sesshomaru was being a total sadist, he knew perfectly well just how much Kagome despited heights. And who the hell took their date to jump to their deaths at 8 at night when the sun had already set?

"Boss, 500 more feet and we will have reached the desired destination, please make sure that Lady Kagome is properly strapped unto your chest."

Kagome didn't resist Sesshomaru's check on the fastening attaching her back to him. Sadistic bastard. Her eyes closed but she moved towards the open door of the aircraft when informed by Sesshomaru her breath caught on her throat by the terrifying sound of the wind pushing up against the hole.

"GO!" The pilot yelled and Kagome screamed when Sesshomaru's arms picked her up and the floor left her feet. She knew they had jumped out because the wind was pushing at her face with the force of when the window was left open on the highway and the butterflies in her stomach were frantic.

"Open your eyes Kagome." He teased in her ear. "Unless you're too chicken."

Sometimes the fact Kagome had an immense pride over not being afraid got her into pretty tight spots. When her eyes snapped open to prove just how wrong the gang leader was, she knew that it was one of those times. Her heart jumped to her throat and she screamed bloody murder.

Sesshomaru's laugh rang loudly over the deafening wind and Kagome's fear turned to anger.

"_Shut up_!" She yelled elbowing him lightly as they continued to freefall through the air.

He kissed her neck lightly and for mere seconds she removed the fact that they were hundreds of feet from smashing into the Earth to let a fire hot shock ride through her spine.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear. "When we're done here, I'm going to take you home, and we're going to make sweet love." He warned. "And you will realize that you do still love me as well, that this isn't one sided." He shouted to the rest of the world. Kagome blushed. The idiot didn' t understand that she had never stopped loving him.

Suddenly the parachute erupted from it's backpack at Sesshomaru's simple tug and they merely floated downwards at a slow pace.

Kagome was amazed at the beauty that was before her, the lights of the city were bright, cars lined up on the highways, but with the height she was a she could see the stars in the background, the underestimated beauty was ridiculously unreal.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, his deep voice gentle. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled. Sesshomaru still heard his mistress and couldn't find a way to agree with her more. He was indeed an idiot. It only took him 4 years to realize it, but he was going to fix things. He was nothing without the raven haired beauty, and she, whether she would ever admit it or not, was unhappy without him.

He knew with the new way she smiled like she didn't really mean it, that there was some deep cuts in her emotions. He shrugged off the semi-insult and just felt content with the fact she was counting on him to get them safely to the ground. The trust she was unwillingly showing was enough to encourage him that his actions were not without proper cause.

They landed softly with him taking most of the impact through muscled thighs, parachute landing behind them.

Kagome took a deep breath of air and relaxed fully against him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How was it?" This time not a thought about how Kagura would respond crossed his mind.

Kagome smiled, it wasn't a huge forced smile, and it wasn't a frown, it was a simple, real, smile. "It was beautiful!"

Sesshomaru could feel his mask slip slightly and a look of pure relief covered his face.

It was wiped off when his men came around the building they had landed behind and helped them out of the gear.

Grasping Kagome's hand tightly he led her back to a car waiting for them and opened the door.

Kagome almost jumped him. The one thing that always held Kagome's interest in Sesshomaru were the old traditions that sometimes stuck out like a sore thumb.

She slid in, wondering when she was going to be able to change from the green jumpsuit.

They drove for about thirty-minutes and then stopped back at the beach house. Sesshomaru jogged around the side of the car and helped Kagome out.

"I'm going to change you back into your clothes." He said looking to the bundle of the clothes sitting on his backseat innocently.

Kagome flushed, her eyes shot from the clothes to Sesshomaru with slight panic. Her arousal had just spiked, and with Sesshomaru's superior scent she was more than sure that he knew what had just occured.

He smirked and grabbed the zipper of the jumpsuit making her gulp. But she didn't resist her heat making her processing abilities stop.

The suit slid off her shoulders to reveal her full breasts encompassed in her pink lacy bra, the zipper slid down still until her belly button pierced with a pink froggy.

"Cute." Sesshomaru spoke huskily.

Kagome almost moaned when one of his claws trailed on her neck to removed the top off completely, instead she opted for quivering in delight.

The suit slid off her long legs showcasing her matching lacy pink panties.

"Sit on the seat." He ordered glancing at the passenger seat.

Kagome did as told and watched like a hawk as he slid off her boots and then socks. Usually she refused to let anyone touch her feet, it was a habit she had unknowingly picked up after a bad day at the spa. However, at the moment, the action seemed so intimate that her arousal spiked up a few more levels.

He completely slid the jumpsuit leaving her semi-naked in the cool winter air.

"I think I like you in this better." He teased throwing the clothing somewhere behind him and then leaning down to capture her lips.

Kagome kissed him back voluntarily, finding it a slight relief.

"Hurry up and dress me." She shivered after a slight make-out session on the verge of becoming a fuck session.

Sesshomaru did as commanded and grabbed her small white dress, kneeling on the ground to put her legs through it first. She helped him shimmy it past her butt and turned so he could zip it up.

His golden gaze on her body was intense and she dared not to make eye-contact afraid of what the consequences would be.

He then grabbed her bright red stilletos and once again Kagome felt the intimacy that came through her feet. He smirked up at her and layed a small kiss on her knee.

Kagome's heart was beating abnormally fast with every second his hand lay on her body.

"What's next on the menu?" She asked.

"Dinner," He answered. "I'm cooking."

Restricting her waterways from working mayhem on her mouth she elegantly got up with his help and walked next to him towards the beach house. Sesshomaru was a natural in the kitchen, it had caused many enviable moments in their relationship when all Kagome could cook was restrained to the microwave. Anytime he cooked, which was practically everyday, he would be guaranteed a lay.

"Everyone's out." Sesshomaru spoke, his own green jumpsuit catching her eye.

"Why do you get to keep yours on?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, "Why do I _get_ to keep mine on?" He teased.

She glared playfully, "Yes. _Why _ do you get to keep yours on."

He smirked, "Because, I'm not willing to freeze my ass off and change outside."

She glared once again. Truth be told she was quite immune to the cold at that moment, it was probably all the desire her blood was having a ball keeping up.

He didn't say anything else seeing as she remained quiet and pulled her along into the large kitchen.

Kagome sat down on the glass table she had yet to sit at with anyone else finding the leather chair and the glass top cooling and refreshing. It calmed her down and she managed to watch Sesshomaru prepare a pre-sauted rib-eyed steak, mashed potatoes, honey rolls and then he set out what made Kagome instantly shiver, chocolate covered strawberries.

When the hell the man had the time to pre-make all of the food was beyond Kagome, but she didn't care to ask when she dug into the mouth-watering plate set out before her.

"Delicious." She managed out while taking a sip of the ironic apple juice she had requested much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. He was drinking red wine that he had hoped to share with her. Kagome refused wanting to keep her mind absolutely clear.

Dinner went by quiet, Kagome's instigating mouth put on hold for almost 30 minutes straight. It delighted Sesshomaru to see he had not lost his touch. It had been four years since he had last cooked, only doing it for Kagome and no one else was going to get him to lift a pan.

"Thank you." Kagome was truly grateful. Sesshomaru's cooking skills were better than she remembered and a satisfied smile lay on her face.

Sesshomaru stopped himself from jumping high in the air and just gave a nod.

They ate the strawberries on the couch, Kagome leaning over and occassionally feeding one to him like a sweet lover would. He in the mean time just reveled in his light steps towards getting her back just one step at a time, was a mantra in his head.

"So," Kagome stared nervously at his hands that were resting on her unoccupied left hands." Are you and Kagura getting like a divorce?"

Sesshomaru was expecting this question and gave himself a pat on the back from the accomplishment that was sure to come. "We've been in court for a while, I'm expecting finialization by this Saturday."

Her heart relaxed, but she vowed to not go into the sheets until the papers were finalized and infront of her with a court stamp. Maybe then, she could just lose herself like she had in the past.

No. She had to keep some walls up, but with Sesshomaru's actions and words she wasn't so sure she was going to keep many up.

She yawned and he asked with a slight smile in his eyes. "Tired?" Kagome wondered just how many people would be able to see that smile.

"Yeah, this crazy dude made me jump off a plane." her hands demonstrated the actions he had just made her go through.

He laughed. Firmly, clearly and Kagome's smile was for sure permanently glued on.

"Well." He stood from the couch, grabbed her heels and extended a hand towards her. "May I walk you to your room?"

She smiled and allowed him to walk slowly towards the end of their night.

She stopped infront of her door and looked up at him, "Thanks for walking me to my room." She grinned

"You're welcome." He spoke before grabbing her waist roughly and pinning her chest against his.

Their lips met softly at first, then when her tongue pressed for entrance into his mouth all hell broke lose. Her heels dropped to the floor with a thud, completely ignored by both, and her back hit her closed door. The dress rode up her thighs as his hands also massaged them.

Restraint was far from Kagome's mind, but when he pulled away she was grateful those damn traditional values popped out at the randomest moments.

He let her down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Just wait." He spoke more to himself than her.

She kissed his chin in response, _'I will'_.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered in her ear before laying a kiss on her cheek then walking back out of sight.

Kagome's surprise wore off after a moment and she felt herself soften, "Goodnight Sesshy." She whispered.


	6. Dead Man

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**:All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

SESSHOMARU~KAGOME

Kagome was woken up by the sudden screaming in the house.

Screams. She shot up in bed and dashed towards the door taking the metal bat she had placed for occasions just like these ones. Thankfully she had decided against the babydoll pajamas and wore semi-appropriate shorts with a shirt.

As soon as she was out her door a bullet whizzed past her face leaving a hot burning graze on her high cheekbones.

She turned her body and stared wide-eyed at the bald man who had almost nicked her nose off. Instant recognition almost overwhelmed Kagome but she just sat her jaw in a grim clench and tightened her hold on the bat.

"Lucky bitch!" the man growled cocking the gun again and taking another shot.

Kagome blocked the bullet with the bat. The titanium it was made out of was strong enough to deflect it.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled viciously.

Jin smirked. "I'm here to wipe you out. This will teach the Taiki Clan to watch their back. Imagine it." the man let the gun fall from the protective stance for a few seconds. "Sesshomaru's little bitch. Dead at the hands of Hostile's gang leader, Jin. It would be a blow to that bastards supposed-able protection skills."

Another scream caught Kagome's attention. She looked behind Jin to the top part of the stairs. Who was down there?

"Nasty business down there. I thought Sesshomaru would have this place secured heavily, but apparently, I've brought too many people."

Kagome was sure the house had been cleared of people for the night. She hadn't heard a single breath on her date with Sesshomaru. Could everyone have come back and have her not even notice it? Something was wrong. Kagome was sure Sango and Miroku's bickering would have woke her up, she wasn't too heavily distracted by the perfect night Sesshomaru had given her.

"I think I've been fair about giving you mire time to live. Its over." he grinned maniacally then another bullet was dodged by Kagome albeit it was a little closer to her temple than she would have preferred. Her eyes drew around the perimeter of their arena and she managed to see that their was a window, a portrait over a vase of flowers and a table she could somehow use to her advantage.

"Just accept you're going to die." Jin growled aiming and firing again, only to find his gun empty of ammunition.

Kagome sprang into action and ran full speed at him hitting the conjuncture between his neck and shoulders making him instantaneously fall to the ground clutching the throbbing area.

She grabbed the bigger man with relative ease and slammed his face down into the glass table cutting right through flesh and his eyeball. Deciding that this wasn't enough to stop the rowdy man, Kagome once again picked him up and threw him against the window snapping the panes to deadly spikes.

"Kagome! No!" the voice was too late. Kagome had pinned the man up, wood erupting through his chest.

He tried to beg for mercy, but the suffocation didn't even allow a second of that. It took a full minute before Jin's stubby body went limp.

"I'm no ones bitch." she spat before turning to look at a disheveled Sango.

Sango feared the woman in front of her. Although she knew Kagome would never do anything to hurt her, the way the moonlight outlined the dangerous curves of her body and the blood trailed slowly down her left cheek Kagome was as terrifying as she had left.

Sango chanced a glance at the beat man behind Kagome and felt her back straighten as the glass inserted into a bloody eye socket startled her.

Fuck.

Her eyes turned back to Kagome who still held a hazardous look about her.

No Mercy. Kagome never had any mercy on a kill. She was far more deadly than Sesshomaru whose weakness was Kagome. If she didn't want to see someone get hurt Sesshomaru would do her bidding. Although the woman's power went so far, she was still feared.

But then the stony dark blue eyes dissolved into watery light blue ones and Sango's arms automatically wrapped around the younger girl's shoulders.

"S'Kay." she reassured lightly closing her eyes.

No, Kagome was warm, she was kind and compassionate and whatever other synonym there was for nice. But the creation Sesshomaru had unintentionally originated was almost a different vicious person. But then again Kagome was everything together. She was life.

Sango rocked with Kagome as her body racked without sound.

"Cry." Sango whispered.

Like a trigger Kagome broke completely and wrapped her arms tightly around Sango, tears wetting her leather jacket but no sound escaped her lips.

SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru walked cooly through the beach-house glancing often to the bloody mess everyone was cleaning up after they threw him a greeting.

His Italian leather loafers led him up the stairs to Kagome's room. Her balcony door was open and he instantly feared the worst. Using his Yokai speed he was standing on the stone floor within a bat of an eyelash.

His heart didn't return to it's normal beating until his eyes saw her snuggled in a thick blanket on the cushioned patio love seat she had somehow got up there without his knowledge, eyes set on the bright array of stars, legs extended in front of her.

He silently crept up to her watching as her eyes slid to him.

They were sad. It should have been outlawed at how simply outreaching they were.

"Kagome." he whispered placing one knee on the edge of the cushion.

She fluttered her eyes close and grabbed the back of his neck pulling his body flush against hers. Their kiss was soft despite her anxiety to get him to her. He was filled with pure relief that his face revealed when they pulled away.

When Miroku had called him and said the beach house had been attacked Sesshomaru was already halfway back. Something had felt bad and woke him from the middle of his slumber and he just knew he had to go to Kagome. Then, when the ravenete had said Something was wrong with Kagome he had all but arrived at the speed of light. He had felt nauseated at the very thought that something had happened to his girl. His beautiful, fiery girl.

He was snapped back to the present when suddenly Kagome began unbuckeling his black leather belt. His dick twitched with anticipation and was at full attention in less than a second.

"What," he managed through clenched teeth, "Are you doing?"

Kagome kissed the side of his neck lightly but remained silent as her fingers opened his button and unzipped his fly.

Shit.

He gripped her hands. "Stop." something had to be wrong with him. Here was Kagome Higurashi, making the first move on him. And here he was, Sesshomaru Takahashi, being a complete moron and rejecting her. He had gone absolutely berserk.

"Please." Kagome plead. Her voice was full, tempting, hoarse. She had been crying.

Fuck.

"I am not going to allow you to do this merely because you're weak right now." he growled annoyed that he hadn't jumped at the chance to sleep with her earlier that night.

Her baby blues narrowed at him. "If I do recall correctly." she hissed "You announced to the whole world we were going to make love when we got home." she resumed her task; this time less desperately, "Take responsibility!"

He growled and shoved her back against the back of the love seat by her shoulders taking claim to lips that were left swollen."Not like this Kags." he whispered just as desperate as she was.

She looked at him, then at her hands, and as if she was burned, she retreated back into the love seat keeping a wary eye on him.

He cursed inwardly, he had just taken 4 steps back.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled her eyes downcast.

No! Sesshomaru sighed and sat next to her. "I guess it can't be helped."

She braced herself visibly and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to punch the wall.

Silence consumed them. Kagome turned her attention back to the sky Sesshomaru gladly accompanying her.

He was frustrated with her reaction but he led away from those thoughts when he glanced over at her and saw the battle going on in her. To Hell with all her discomfort with him, Sesshomaru was going to soothe her whether she liked it or not.

He put an arm around her blanket clad shoulders and pulled her tightly to him closing his eyes as he relaxed against the back of the seat.

She took a moment to warm up to him but when she did she was burying her face to his chest crying aloud. "I'm useless." she whimpered clutching the fabric of his jacket like if her life depended on it. "I didn't mean to kill him. But I couldn't control it!" she looked up at him and it took all of Sesshomaru's will power not to leave and find a way to bring Jin back and kill him all over again. Tear stains trailed down her cheeks, her nose was slightly red, a bandage covering her left cheek was bled through. She looked so pitiful with wide panicked blue eyes. "I don't want to kill again." she whispered. "With you I feel like I'm expected to be like that."

He growled and kissed her. She was supposed to feel safe, know that he could be strong in that field for both of them, but she was too damn stubborn.

She sighed into the kiss and joined his tongue in a battle for dominance. Her sweet taste beat him, but when they parted Sesshomaru got the last punch by kissing her forehead. An action he knew she loved.

She blushed, her worries erased from her face so thoroughly that Sesshomaru almost screamed in annoyance when the light left to be replaced by realization.

It was strange. She had never cried in the past over death, especially not with someone who clearly deserved it. In fact, she had been thrilled with the prospect of killing. Even stranger he found himself becoming more and more attracted to her, a strong sense of protection taking over.

He wiped away her tears with a clawed finger. "Then let me protect you. I will never ever allow for you to be hurt."

The fact that he had almost let her get hurt just a while ago remained silent.

His golden eyes, when locked with hers, were intense and promising.

A huge smile, true as could be, planted itself right on her lips and Sesshomaru took pride in knowing it was because of him.

She kissed him and nodded, then paused. "Then I promise nothing will ever hurt you under my watch."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. She hadn't changed all that much he supposed.

A/N: So, last chapter didn't even get 10 reviews, it kind of made me upset but I know you guys liked it so that's all that matters. However, this time, I'm sure you guy'll review! 3

-Kookie


	7. A Memory of a Sister: The Truth

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Michiyo and Miyako pranced around in the play place as their father and aunt sipped on smoothies talking privately as their father had demanded.

Souta had a dark look over his face and Kagome had a silently mourning one. The twins didn't want to know what was being discussed and disappeared into the jungle gym's tunnel.

"I don't know why you just couldn't come ask to stay with me. Kirara and the girls would be more than thrilled to have someone else join their ranks." he was angry with the fact his younger sister was once again fraternizing with Sesshomaru Takahashi. The man was danger embodied.

"Like I said, it's only Sango and Miroku living in the beach house." she looked at him. No scratch that. Through him. He understood there was more to the story, but Kagome was not going to get her big brother involved and although he despised feeling useless and unable to comprehend fully what was going on, he respected her wishes and didn't push it.

"Ran is having a ball thrown for when he leaves the company to me." Souta finally revealed what he had asked her to come out to talk about.

"No way! He's finally realizing he's too old to run it?" she gasped teasingly.

He rolled his brown eyes. "It's in a month. You better come, I won't accept any excuses."

She smiled, "I wouldn't miss it Souta. My big bro is finally going to take over a multi-billionaire company. Who knows when I may need to borrow some cash."

The brunette laughed, "I feel the love.".

"Well you have to bring a date. Ran has been worried about you being able to find someone to settle with."

Kagome felt a slight surprise. Ran was worried about something else than Yuma or himself it was a feat she hadn't ever expected to hear. Apparently Souta was also surprised.

"I always wanted to know." he started. "Did something happen between the two of you? You always seemed closer to him than any of us."

Being the fact that Kagome was the last to accept her mother had re-married and the last to accept Ran she had been the one he had most tried to please. Once he succeeded she had become his 'favorite' in a twisted sort of way.

She shrugged, "Not really," it was a lie. She was lying to her concerned older brother, but she didn't know what else to do. If the prostitution thing ever got out the family was sure to suffer in many degrees.

Souta was on the other hand almost shaking his head. It was obvious to anyone that something had created a tension between step-father and step-daughter.

Enough was enough. His little sister was going to tell him what the Hell was going on!

"You've been lying through your teeth since you left for America, Kagome." he growled his finger hitting the plastic table they were at in anger. "There's something up between you and Kikyo, with you and Ran and with you and Sesshomaru. I was trying to be cool about it an not blow things out of proportion, but I've grown tired of it. Spill on one of these problems. Now." his brown eyes were lit with irritation, worry and confusion.

Kagome had always looked up to him because of how smart he was and also how cool. Now she was feeling guilty because of the stare that she was getting thrown.

Her mind handed her a solution.

While Ran and Sesshomaru's relationship with her would effect Souta too harshly the truth between Kikyo and Kagome's bitter rivalry wouldn't be too bad. No one had really known what had transpired between the two besides all the parties involved.

"It was sophomore year." she started. "I was going to run away." her eyes looked up to her brother who looked surprised. She had always seemed happy to live with Ran and their mother during high school years. "I was planning to go find our dad and beg that he let me stay. Kikyo just happened to be at the bus station."

Souta's face became even more surprised. "She was with her old boyfriend Naraku."

"Onimugo?" Souta's face darkened. From day 1 he hadn't liked Naraku but he never could find a legitimate reason.

"Yeah."

**FlashBack**

Kagome heaved her backpack unto the vacant seat besides her pulling her hood more securely over her head. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she was sleepy but the eerie noise of the basically vacant train station kept her awake and alert.

Another 8 minutes and they would let her board into the train heading to Osaka where she would find her father and get away from Sesshomaru.

Her body shook with fear, life-like images from how he had touched her although she screamed for him to stop were enough to frighten her into retreat.

No one would think of looking for her in Osaka since no one besides her knew that it was were her father last resided. He had told her so in a letter sent to her aunt Sora, his only sister.

She smiled lightly as a dove landed on her knee and as if she were a statue. She noticed it's wings looked clipped so he had probably flown away from home.

"Hello there Mr. Dove." Kagome cooed petting the top of it's head.

The bird made a purring like noise.

"I dont think you're supposed to be out of you cage." she looked around catching the exact cage where he had escaped from. It was on a trolley, next to a woman dozing off, the cage door wide open.

The bird made a funny noise as if saying he wanted freedom not a small cage where he was stuffed in all day long. A shot of sympathy ran through Kagome. She could relate to the bird in that way. She was also trapped within Sesshomaru's iron grip.

Tip toeing over to the staircase she pet the bird's head one more time before releasing it.

White feathers left the dove's body slightly surrounding her and she watched with a smile as its wings pounded furiously.

"I said enough Naraku. I don't want this."

Kagome jumped at the sound of her sister's voice coming from underneath her feet. She looked through the gaping holes and felt her jaw drop as Naraku was trying to pull off Kikyo's shirt. Quickly she sped down the stairs and tackled him away from her sister.

"Wh-" Kikyo gasped. "What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily her undone shirt hanging lose and open.

Kagome was aware that her sister held a body more mature than her own, but that didnt stop her from enviously gaping at the 38 C breasts.

"Weren't you in trouble?" Kagome snapped her eyes back up to her sisters brown orbs that were lit with fury.

She was so lost so she didn't expect the hand that swat across her face with a resounding crack.

Kagome's teeth cut into her left cheek and blood sputtered out.

"What the fuck!" Kagome yelled glaring at her older sister. Spitting out the metallic tasted with lividness.

Kikyo pulled her fist back for a punch, but Kagome grabbed it in mid-punch then threw the taller girl off balance.

"Don't." Kagome hissed.

Naraku decided at that time to come from behind her and put an arm across her throat in attempt to cut off her airway.

Kagome struggled in his grip, but he was too strong. Her blue eyes searched her older sister's pleading for assistance. Kikyo just buttoned her shirt back up and glared with greater intensity.

"If you would've kept your nose out of my business this wouldn't have had to happen." Kikyo spat turning her head, long brown tresses following behind her swiftly. "Do as you please." she murmured to Naraku, "Just remember to leave me alone after this.."

Naraku laughed and vile rose to Kagome's throat along with tears in her eyes. She had been betrayed.

"Dont worry Kikyo, you were never the reason I went after you." he smirked, his lips against Kagome's ear. Betraying her mind, her body reacted positively. She moaned.

Kikyo whipped right back around with her mouth wide open. "You slut!" she accused.

Kagome tried to suppress her gasp of pleasure when Naraku's free hand teased her nipple through her shirt but Sesshomaru's similar actions had accustomed Kagome to only feel pleasure.

"You see Kikyo." Naraku purred in Kagome's ear.

However turned on she had been had demolished with the sound of his voice. She once again began struggling, his arm tightened," there was no point in getting close to you other than achieving my true goal, Kagome."

Kikyo's footsteps stopped and she turned on her heel. "What is it that you guys see in her? She isn't half the woman that I am." her eyes raked over Kagome's still developing form. "She's nothing extraordinary!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Naraku's arm loosened a bit, but it was not enough for Kagome to overthrow him.

"Any man can see she will be more than an ordinary gem once she had completely flourished."

Kikyo clenched her jaw but remained silent, then she once again turned and left the two under the stairwell.

**End FlashBack**

Souta stood livid. "Kikyo just walked away?"

Kagome nodded and looked at her hand. Starting from the bottom of her thumb leading all the way around to the bottom of her elbow was a thin scar from that night when Naraku tried to kidnap her. She had gotten away only barely.

When she had, she ran into Sesshomaru. Once he saw her wounds he went on a mad hunt for the bastard who had left his scent all over the blue eyed girl. It was when she began falling for her silverhaired gang leader.

She remembered with a smile how he had been the one to treat her injury and would not allow anyone else near her with a needle and bandages.

"Nothing happened though." she reassured. "Just wanted to shake me up." she downplayed the actual events.

Souta rolled her eyes "Come off it! Even after she's treated you so badly you still try to make it easier on her. That soft spot of yours is going to end up hurting you."

Kagome looked to where Michiyo and Miyako were staring at their father in awe.

"Calm!" Kagome hissed turning her eyes back to her brother.

Souta was instantly cooled off by the set of eyes staring up at him with curiosity.

"Hey girls." he smiled "Aunty Kagome was teaching me how to act like an American."

"Oh." Michiyo nodded and Miyako followed her twin's example.

"So you girls ready to go in for the movie?" Kagome diverted their attention to the theater across the street playing old Disney classics.

The two nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome ushered the two girls forward grateful for the interruption, but a look at Souta's eyes proved the problem was far from over.

Maybe Sesshomaru's and Ran's story would've been more appropriate afterall.

A/N: I was SO pleased by all the reviews I am going to update AGAIN! I know, I know, it's some kind of new record! And here I'm going to address some questions.

**Who is Jin: **Jin was the guy in chapter 3 who was confronted by Sesshomaru and Kagome. He was so embarrassed about the humiliation that he sought revenge and in the end it went awry seeing as he was killed by Kagome.

**The Secret**: If some don't fully understand what the secret is, it's the fact that Ran, Kagome's step-father, pimped out Kagome while she was in America. The reasoning was because he claimed he had found a way to cure her need for sex. She went along with it because she, being Kagome, didn't want to break her mother's heart with the truth.

That was all the questions. I think. Anyways, remember to review. Ja!


	8. While You Were Away

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

When Kagome opened her bedroom door exhausted from the day out with Souta and the twins she had wanted to just jump on her bed and sleep.

She did not expect to find Zero snuggling with a huge black Teddybear holding a sealed envelope in it's jaws.

It was sitting up and reached her waist, it's huge trunk bigger than hers. It was simple with no decorations on it, just plush fur and she was immediately in love with.

Zero purred awake once Kagome sat on her bed and took the envelope.

He watched as his master read over the spidery handwriting that he didn't understand an ounce of.

Silently he watched as she opened the seal and read the contents of a small letter. Her face, which had begun in neutral position had completely changed to a frown.

Her hand flipped to her phone and she dialed a number.

Putting the speaker next to her ear Zero watched once again as the woman almost flung the object across the room, only beeping coming through clearly.

She sighed, put the phone down softly and threw herself back unto the bed.

Zero cuddled by her side and looked up at her with huge tiger eyes in attempt to comfort her.

Kagome glanced down at him and smiled, picking him up and kissing his nose.

He scrunched up his nose and sneezed. She laughed.

"Thanks Zero." she mumbled laying him down on her chest. He gently kicked the bottom of her chin and she sighed contentedly.

**Sesshomaru-Kagome **

Sesshomaru stared out to the city rolling his neck in attempt to relieve the tension in his shoulders, but it only did so much. Taking a long hard sip from the glass of champagne in his right hand, his other hand dialed the number rolling through his mind all day.

"Hello?" a voice answered. His face lightened slightly, but he was still on high alert over anyone being able to see him actually displaying emotions.

"Good morning Kagome."

Although on his side of the world it was time for bed he thought it would be good to keep her out of the loop concerning his whereabouts.

"M'ning Sessh." her voice came through the phone and he could picture her half-asleep state.

She was probably on her bed, covered completely by her comforter, naked underneath all the layers of sheets, waiting for him to walk in on her by complete

accident. Then he would take full Advantage of the situation and work delicious magic on her body, making her yearn for him.

"You're not picturing naughty things are you Sesshomaru?" she asked her voice still full of sleep.

The tent in his pants declared a loud yes but his mouth said, "Of course not." he shifted his stance so his erection wouldn't pain him.

"Right." she yawned once again. "I think that you just pictured me naked on my bed, then you pictured yourself taking full advantage of my state of undress."

How did she do that? He smirked, "Just because those were your thoughts it does not mean that I also had the same."

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right." she mumbled. "Where are you Sesshomaru?"

He sighed, "Miss me already Higurashi?"

He practically saw her roll her eyes despite he was around the world.

"Just curious seeing as you're calling me from private numbers and have completely turned your cellphone off."

"Hn." he leaned against the cement railing taking another gulp of champagne. "Business. I thought the Teddybear told you that."

He could have just left the note, but his corny romantic side refused to leave Kagome without one last gift.

"The note said that you were leaving for a couple of days not for 2 weeks." she corrected.

It had been 2 weeks? It felt like years since he had last touched his beautiful Mistress.

"Things got...complicated." he spoke the truth.

Kagome's voice got quiet. "Just _what_ are you up to Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru bit his cheek. He knew Kagome's patience was wearing thin, he almost feared that she would return to America on his away time but had so far been

amazed with her willingness to wait his return out. Then he was reminded of his threat to spill the beans on her step father pimping her out and knew it played a large role on her newfound patience.

"Hello?" Kagome called and groaned when he remained silent. "I'm going to look for my father today." She finally said.

What? Sesshomaru was surprised by the random statement. Damn her ability to continuously surprise him.

"Why?" he asked.

"He sent me a letter." She replied. "He invited Kikyo, Souta and I to go to a cafe for brunch."

Sesshomaru frowned. It sounded fishy, why would her father of of the blue contact all three of his children? It was too suspicious.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. "Kagome, don't meet your father."

"_What_?" she growled.

He knew this was going to hurt their progress but it was better than her being physically hurt. "It's an order."

He heard the click and knew she would listen but would not forgive him without a proper and reasonable explanation or somehow find a safe way around his instructions.

He downed the rest of the liquid in the glass and cursed himself for not being in Tokyo.

He re-entered the suite he was currently residing in, a body was beaten almost to death on a chair in the middle of the sitting room.

"Are you ready to talk? Mr. Hakudoshi." Sesshomaru poured himself more champagne, his voice completely calm.

"You think you're so tough right now Takahashi." the silver haired man smirked through cuts on his face. "Once we find Kagura though, you won't be."

Sesshomaru smirked in return instantly wiping Hakudoshi's smirk of, "So that's your plan? Kidnap Kagura, do something horrible to her and then what? Kill her?" he stepped closer to the man, his flute coming up to his lips. "Go ahead. It'll save me the time of divorcing that woman." his golden eyes turned to look at his most trusted right hand man Bankotsu.

"Do you think we should let him choose or should we do it for him?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "I'm thinking we get creative."

"Oh." Sesshomaru chugged the rest of the honey colored liquid. "I always wanted to do a crucifixion type of thing, and instead of nails use swords to pin him."

Bankotsu nodded his head. "We could use those really green frogs and close him in a glass coffin to see if they really are poisonous or just bright."

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed. "Or maybe bring in that infant we found at his house."

Hakudoshi gave a scream of anger. "Don't do anything to him!" he snapped viciously.

Sesshomaru, who had admittedly been having fun seeing the fear break the silver haired boy was pleased with the reaction. He could now get proper answers.

"Oh. So you expect us to listen to your requests when you will not comply with ours?" Bankotsu asked sitting down on the love-seat available. "Doesn't seem fair."

"Kagura is in on it with us." Hakudoshi sputtered. His lavender eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. "She wanted to get you in a trap so they would kill you when you went searching for her so she would inherit all of your money before the divorce papers actually set in."

"We figured that much out." Bankotsu spoke for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had known Kagura would try something when he had forced her to sign the divorce papers, the preen-up blocking her from getting access to any of his money.

They followed a trail back to the states, where the thugs she had hired tagged back to Naraku Onimugo. As the Taiki Clan's gang leader recalled he still had yet to kill the bastard for attempting to rape and kidnap Kagome.

He wasn't too concerned with Kagura's actions after he had tapped into a phone call between one of her supposed kidnappers. Getting Onimugo's whereabouts remained at the top of his to do list and he had for 2 weeks been tracking him down. Now he was in Wichita, KS a small but lively city sure the rat was hiding somewhere close.

"What we want to know is simple." Ban grinned placing his hands on the armchairs. "Where is Naraku Onimugo."

Hakudoshi shivered deciding he would remain dead silent.

Sesshomaru himself took a seat making Bankotsu stand.

"I only give three chances Mr. Hakudoshi. Three strikes you're out." Sesshomaru remembered Kagome saying that to him when he first told her he loved her. His face stayed cold but inside he was more than missing his fiery vixen.

"He's hiding out." the man started. "In a house of Eastburough. It has a large spider on the gate, and is hidden by some trees on the second street. He stays in the most corner room of the East wing in the back."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Take him to the infirmary. Primary care."

Bankotsu nodded. He whistled for other men to come and help get the boy into the infirmary downstairs.

"When do we attack?" Bankotsu asked when the crew had left the room empty.

"Tonight." Sesshomaru looked out the window, the moon shining brightly. "I'll lead."

Bankotsu saw the dangerous glint in the Boss' eye and he remembered the raven-haired girl back in Tokyo. Mildly he wondered if the girl had ever been as frightened of the silver-haired man as he was.

**Sesshomaru!**

Kagome sneezed and she drew her coat tighter around herself.

Sango mumbled "Bless you." next to her while at the same time cursing her for brining her out on the coldest day Tokyo had seen since the beginning of winter.

Seriously, sometimes the girl was too unpredictable to be safe. Who just stalked their family?

"That's the cafe." Kagome mumbled looking at an old wooden building on Sarko Street. The place looked nostalgic compared to the more modern rest of Tokyo.

Sango pulled her beanie tighter over her ears.

"Is my wig still on?" Kagome asked before they could open the glass door.

Sango looked over her companion's disguise. It started with a light brown wig, good for fitting in. Large rhino-horn eyeglasses, a fake bushy and unkept mustache, brown colored contacts and a large black parka so her boobs were unrecognizable. Underneath Sango knew that she had taped them down and wore lose clothing. She also had on a pair of brown sweats and old raggedy tennis shoes. She would blend quite easily.

"Its fine." Sango opened the cafe door activating the bells that hung above it. Old school.

Kagome smiled. It was bright with nervousness and excitement reminding Sango of how she had gotten dragged into this spying thing. Kagome and that damn smile.

"He said he was going to be wearing a white fedora." Kagome reminded her of just what they were supposed to be looking for.

Hazel orbs roamed the shop realizing there were two levels. There was a floor level, the one on which they were standing, and two steps led to a higher leveled floor. There was a good number of customers in the cafe, but not so much as to be considered booming.

"There." Kagome's currently brown eyes stopped at a corner secluded table on the floor level.

Sango only saw the man's back but he seemed to be fidgeting.

From the back he one could tell he was a tall man but lanky. He didn't seem to be that old, but they had yet to see his face.

"Come on." Sango led the girl into a booth close enough so they could hear a normal conversation and see what was going on without giving away the fact they were eavesdropping.

A waiter strolled up, his smile cheeky for Sango.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he tried to give her a smoldering look and Kagome snorted.

"Just water please." Sango dismissed him with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Right." the waiter dashed off flustered.

"Playing hard to get. Cute." Miroku's voice startled both of them.

Kagome's eyes went to the pervert's violet ones behind Sango's chair.

"Oh hey Miroku." Sango pulled him down to the seat next to her, panic simmering.

Miroku huffed. "Sesshomaru-sama said that Kagome was not to come here, Sango. You know he'll be angry."

"He told me not to meet my father technically." Kagome smiled like if her actions were perfectly ok.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "This is basically the same thing."

"What?" Kagome feigned surprise. "I was just out an about with Sango when we stumbled upon this cafe. Trying to get away from the cold we came in to warm ourselves up. It's just coincidence that this happens to be the same cafe I'm supposed to meet my father at."

Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku groaned.

"Neither of you have to be here so you can either help me or leave. If you betray me though." Kagome paused her fists clenching. "I will make sure you understand the length of my power."

Miroku gulped. "So we're finding shelter from the cold. I'm fine with getting out of the cold."

Kagome smiled. "Agreed."

Sango almost growled. That damn smile! She looked at Miroku who looked defeated as well.

The bell on top of the door got the trio's attention.

Kikyo walked in Souta right next to her. They were both dressed in expensive clothing trying to look high in society knowing their father was not part of their achievement.

They both looked around the room, Souta walking away as if not wishing to be seen with Kikyo at his side. They passed the table Sango, Kagome and Miroku sat at without a second glance and sat in front of their father.

Kagome watched with fascinated eyes as the man took off his hat, a full set of thick black hair escaping. He turned and with bright blue eyes he caught sight of Kikyo.

He was a handsome man. High cheekbones, well kept black hair straight Greek nose. His hands were massive Kagome noted. She wondered mildly if he had ever held her like Souta claimed he had.

"Hello father." Kikyo shook his hand, her small limb engulfed.

"Kikyo." his voice was rough, like if he smoked and with lightly yellow fingernails Kagome deduced he was a smoker indeed.

Kikyo sat next to Souta despite his frown and ordered a coffee for herself. Souta ordered just a water.

An awkward silence spread over the table and Kagome had to restrain herself from joining the table to ignite conversation.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked his voice softening and his shoulders slumping when he realized the youngest of his children wasn't present.

"She couldn't make it." Souta answered. "She fell ill."

"I see." he answered but he did not straighten.

Another awkward silence passed over the small family.

Kagome averted her eyes feeling ashamed that she wasnt able to join in on the conversation.

"Here's your water." Sango shooed off the waiter before he could ask Miroku if he wanted anything.

"So what did you call us out here for? I'm sure it's not just you trying to catch up with us." Souta finally spoke after a few more minutes of painfully awkward silence .

His voice was bitter but Kagome knew he was just scared to be nice to their father.

The man sat up straighter in his chair and took a deep breath. "You're right." he cleared his throat, a serious atmosphere reaching the trio."I'm dying." he spoke with hardly any emotion. "In 6 months I will be dead. And the only thing that will keep me from fully passing to the other side is the fact I was never there for you as I should have been. You are entitled to refuse my request but I wish to do everything in my power to get forgiveness."

Kikyo's mouth was slightly open with shock in her eyes, Souta's cool facade slipped. Sango looked to Kagome and saw that she was just as shocked.

Souta was the quickest to gather his wits and replied quickly. "What?"

Their father took another deep breath.

"You think you could just show up here in request for our forgiveness after you cheated on our mother and almost beat her to death? I'm glad that Kagome isn't here to hear your complete bullshit. You're being selfish just as you always have been and let me tell you dad." he spat the word out with venom. "Just because you're dying it makes no difference, you've been dead to us long enough so that another disappearance act won't do any damage." Souta sprang up and although his height showed no candle to their father's he looked 10 times more powerful than the sick man.

"Stay out of my life old man. Just because you're my father it doesn't mean that you're my dad anymore."

Souta stomped out of the shop glaring at the attention the suddenly dead silent cafe threw at him.

Kagome watched as her older sister sighed.

"I could care less if you were to keep living or dying. You're a pitiful man Yasuo Higurashi, I came to tell you I would never have anything to do with you." She got up, placed money on the table for coffee and strutted away following the path her older brother had just walked.

Both Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome who stared at her father with masked eyes.

She tightened her fists and pulled her hood over her head, standing.

Miroku and Sango also both stood following her to the man's table.

He raised his eyes to Kagome's face.

He was suffering in silence, tears staining his cheeks.

Her eyes softened, a tear slipped out and she patted his head with a gloved hand before following her siblings example.

Miroku and Sango silently trailed behind Kagome.

She realized that the walk was symbolic. Sango and Miroku would always watch her back, catch her if she should fall. Be there for her like the true friends they had remained despite the years.

She stopped, turned to stare at hazel and violet eyes before grabbing their hands kissing each knuckle lightly.

They shared an understanding gaze and gripped her hand in either side of her before walking to look for the car.

A/N: See how well reviewing encourages me? And guess what? In about three hours or less I will be updating again! But remember to review for this one too. :) Ja!

-Kookie


	9. The Request

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

**A Little Bit of Fluff and A Little Bit of Lemon**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wincing at the bright whiteness that flooded his vision.

The subtle smell of arousal and salt mixed with vanilla hit him next. He lifted himself up realizing his side was sore.

On his right, his eyes widened a fraction when he caught sight of Kagome, laying out on a couch, in a pair of sweats riding low on her front a blanket pooling on the floor,

her shirt higher than her belly button. Her face was innocent, even with the drool slipping out the corner of her mouth.

He cursed his sudden morning wood, the pain he had felt before diminishing with every passing second he looked at her.

Grabbing the pillow he had just been resting his head on he threw it directly at her face.

She jumped out of the small three seater and glared at him with intense blue eyes.

"What the hell?" she growled.

He smiled at her, wiping off the anger in her being instantly. Patting the space between his legs he watched as she obeyed.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in ages." he nuzzled her neck.

She sighed into him and kissed the top if his head. "You freaking scared me idiot."

His lips twitched back into a smile easily. "I had business."

She humphed, crossed her arms and turned away. "I told you that I wanted to be by your side asshole."

He grinned leaning his weight back on his arms staring at her. Something was wrong with him. He was too light, happy and comfortable and he found it was perfectly ok.

"I went to find Onimugo." he let her finally know what had been going on for the last 2 weeks.

She turned to him eyes wide."What?"

"He was planning to destroy the Taiki Clan and I still had yet to get him back for that time." Sesshomaru reminded her of the train station.

She relaxed when she saw that he had no tension or anger. "You got him."

He nodded, "Now I have a perfect record of getting back at anyone who has done you harm."

She was warmed by his words and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders almost knocking them back on the bed.

"What a man you've turned out to be Takahashi." sue whispered against his ear. "But your perverted thoughts are still physically present."

She grinded against the erection through the fabric of his pajama pants.

"I convinced myself you liked that side." he mumbled gripping her buttocks so he lifted her on top of him. "and it's not like I'm the only one with a perverted mind, your arousal this morning proves it."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the monitor keeping his heart rate warily.

He smirked. "I thought I was poisoned during the fight so I had Jaken check up on me. I'm all clear." he then looked thoughtfully at her, "How did you know that I was here?" He asked looking around the infirmary at the Taiki main house. He had arrived back to Tokyo two days after talking to Kagome on the phone and been in the infirmary wing for about half a day.

Kagome's irritated face told him she had been duped into thinking his visit to Jaken's sanctuary had been on a whole different level.

"I'm going to skin you Bankotsu!" she growled jumping off the bed and stomping out of the room fumes rolling off her body dangerously.

Sesshomaru fell unto the bed, his erection refusing to die despite the fact Kagome was going to be busy skinning a certain black haired right hand man. Sesshomaru actually groaned but then smiled when he remembered the salty smell, she had cried for him. Maybe this was more progress.

**KagSess**

Kagome paced trough the hallways of the beach house awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru. She had cleaned her room, made sure everything was as he pleased and then had made sub-sandwiches for them to eat.

She was beyond nervous of the conversation that was about to take place and she felt dread at all the possible things that he could say.

"He's here." Sango called from the living room. Kagome was currently shuffling along the hallway leading through the backyard.

She raced to the dining room where he stood, his jacket probably hanging somewhere in the living room.

He wasn't wearing his usual suit and tie or casual dressy attire. He was simply in a black tee that hugged his form well and a pair of light jeans fitting perfectly on him.

Oh God. Kagome almost moaned at the sight of him but collected herself enough to pull the chair in which he was designated to sit at.

He raised a perfect eyebrow and Kagome silently cursed him for the ability God had forgotten to bestow her with.

"Have a seat." she spoke in her best calm and neutral voice.

He was obviously confused but took a seat anyways.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen and picked up the two plates of sandwiches sitting on the counter top.

She re-entered the room, tripping over the doorway in nervousness and clumsiness but she caught her self on the floor with her right cheek, so it was better than having both dishes splattered all over the floor she decided.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru was next to her in a heart beat. "Are you alright?" he helped her sit on the floor her legs tucked beneath her butt, lightly spread in her skinny jeans.

He observed her lightly red cheek and shook his head. "You're such a freaking klutz."

She pouted and stood back up. "I'm fine. Now take a seat."

Sesshomaru had no idea what the woman was on about now. She had called him the previous night and asked if they could talk around lunchtime. He couldn't sleep all night because of her words but he had held out and made it at lunch instead of at 3 in the morning like he had almost done the prior night.

She placed a plate in front of him and the other in front of herself. She took a bite and glanced at him nervously before he took a bite of his also.

"I want to meet my father."

Sesshomaru almost choked on the bread in his mouth. The keyword being almost. He was such a cool cat that he did not choke on anything(go perverted minds go) .

"Why?" he opted to ask taking a other bite of the sub-sandwich she had created for him, he didn't want to seem as surprised as he felt.

She put her sandwich down and looked at him.

"I went to where we were supposed to meet him." she admitted. "But I followed your instructions and didn't actually 'meet' him. I stayed out of it."

He gaped at her. This was definitely not what he had expected.

"He's dying Sesshomaru, and I never got to know my father." she suddenly was on her knees in front of him, and not in the fun way. "I want to have him in my life."

"Kagome." he began.

"I know you know about him almost beating Mom to death and that it was what you were trying to protect me from, but Sessh." She knew just how to undo him. "I need to know him."

She didn't know if Sesshomaru would understand her position. But when she heard his sigh he knew he would give into her wishes.

"Fine." he growled. "On the conditions that you only meet with him when I'm around."

Yasuo Higurashi was a reformed man, but that did not stop Sesshomaru from wanting to protect Kagome as much as he could.

Kagome let a huge smile light her face and then she jumped at Sesshomaru kissing him fully on the mouth with unbridled passion.

Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised and threw her unto the table.

To Hell with self-control. He gently cupped her breasts and watched with fascination as she squirmed beneath different strokes.

Her jeans soon disappeared.

Everything was going quick, and rough just like Kagome loved it.

Sesshomaru's hot tongue trailed the inside of her thighs and Kagome found it hard not to take the reigns and shove his face into her obviously wet lips.

"Beg for it." she heard his drawl.

She almost screamed. Fuck it all.

"Takahashi, please. I need you in me or off me. Make a choice this fucking second."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Close enough."

His tongue teased her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her opening stretching her for his much larger anatomical part.

Kagome moaned, arching her back off the table as bright colors danced wildly behind her eyes.

He was only preparing her and she was basically melted.

"Uh-Uh." Sesshomaru came up. "Not without me."

Kagome was brought back from the edge but then he entered her in one full thrust and she was finding her way back at an insane speed.

He set a rhythm and she followed with just as much eagerness and even leaned up to kiss him, digging her heels into his lower back encouraging speed and power.

He took her calfs from his torso and swung her legs over his shoulders attempting to get deeper inside of her.

He achieved his quest when she tensed up and shuddered.

"Right there." she hissed her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he continued hitting the spot dead on.

Her head met the wooden table as she unraveled bringing him along when her heat clenched around his pulsing cock.

She smiled minutes later when they had their clothes back on.

"What?" he asked brushing her still pink cheek gently.

"Maybe you won't need a year."

Sesshomaru had never in his life heard anything that brought a radiant smile on his face so fast.

Kagome took pride in knowing she put that smile there before taking another bite of her abandoned sandwich.

**A/N: **Not too much to say about this, but I bet a whole bunch of you will be wondering why and how the hell Kagome got to this conclusion. Stick around. :)

**Fear Not the Darkness**: Sometimes we fall for those who are bad for us. Along with Sesshomaru's attempts in the past to woo her, Kagome finally did fall for him and she did. Hard. She went into prostitution because Sesshomaru chose Kagura over her and she didn't want to have attachments but craved the sex. I will explain in later chapters why he left her. The fact that she still hadn't gotten over Sesshomaru and that he has become warmer and more open with her have made her willingness to stay in the agreement. The blackmail wont only harm Ran but devestate the fragile family structure of Kagome's problem filled family and Kagome being Kagome she will not sacrifice her mother's, brother's and sister's happiness, while small, for the past.


	10. Meeting Father Higurashi

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

The Meeting

Kagome was fidgeting uncontrollably next to Sesshomaru while they drove for miles into the countryside.

The fact the countryside was the place where Sesshomaru was at his calmest didn't stop his own anxiety either.

He was officially going to meet her father and he couldn't help but feel animosity towards him.

Maybe it was because he had a soft spot for Kagome's mother or because he loved his own mother so much that he would not only kill for her in a heartbeat but also do all sorts of demented things to the person who dare harm her.

"Calm down Kagome, you're going to wear the leather down." he teased from his own leather seat in the 2011 Jeep Liberty he had decided on driving on rocky terrain.

The car was doing magnificent on the deep potholes and the dirt road they were cruising on going smoothly at 60 M.P.H

She glared at him in response. "Its okay for me to be nervous." she huffed and played with her hair. She had let it down just for this occasion. He smirked at her antics and lay a hand on her thigh.

She took it as him trying to get in her pants and slapped it away. "We just stopped at a gas station for that Takahashi, get serious." she scolded.

He had to restrain himself from sticking his tongue out at her and then from slapping himself for having to restrain such an action.

"Hn." he put his hand back on the Gear Handle and set his eyes back on the road.

It was a couple minutes later when she began panicking and rethinking her choice.

"I mean, he had plenty of opportunity to come and visit. Why didn't he? Maybe Souta is right and all he is comes down to some selfish bastard. But Mom has never really spoken much about him. Same goes for Souta and Kikyo. I just wanna know how he is." while she was ranting he noticed the thumbs twiddling I her lap. "But what if I hate him. I don't have anything bad against him. And I can't feel bad about him almost beating my mom to death because-" she cut herself off as a large ranch house surrounded by a nice white picket fence came into view.

"Oh God. I didn't even think of him having another family!" she groaned slinking back in her seat.

Sesshomaru almost laughed out loud at her disoriented ramble. The woman was hilarious when she was nervous. However he kept a low chuckle to himself as she began to simmer silently in her own thoughts.

They had been driving for 3 hours just to get to where Hiten, their top information getter, had said Yasuo Higurashi was residing in and she had only began worrying about it 10 minutes before they arrived at their destination.

The only reason he hadn't turned the vehicle around was because once she said she was going to do something Kagome always went through with it.

When he pulled up to the house a large amount of laughter was heard coming from the back.

"Shit." Kagome cursed.

Sesshomaru turned to her once he turned the engine off and kissed her forehead.

Her face shot bright red, but she seemed to recollect herself.

He went around the car with Yokai speed and helped her out. It was warmer in the countryside of Tokyo than the city so they only wore sweaters and jeans.

Compared to how Souta and Kikyo showed up they were underdressed but Kagome refused to allow anything dressy to the first time she talked to her father.

Sesshomaru laid a hand on the small of her back and guided her gently up the steps to the porch where a worn swing sat besides the chipping doorframe.

She looked up at him one more time before knocking firmly on the old blue wooden door.

It was only a few seconds before the door was opened to reveal an odd looking man with huge blue eyes that almost covered the white outsides of his eyes his nose blending into his skin but protruding out like horse's nostrils. He was shorter than Kagome with a hunched back and skinny limbs his hair holding a huge bald spot at the top, but it had grown long at the sides he had pulled it back into a low ponytail.

He stayed silent. But his eyes seemed to grow wider when he caught sight of Kagome's face.

"We're looking for Yasuo Higurashi." Kagome gave their reason of arrival.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice hoarse but soft.

"Kagome Higurashi." she answered softly.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."Sesshomaru watched as recognition filtered on the horse-demons face.

He bent at his waist and then extended his hand welcoming them in.

"He's with the children right now." he led them through the entrance corridor into a living room that had couches of all sorts of material pushed up against the walls surrounding a huge open space it looked like a party room.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome falter. "Oh? How old are they?" she asked seeming all put together, but Sesshomaru knew she was freaking out.

"Well." the man put his index finger thoughtfully to his chin. "two of them are 15 and there is a 19, 17 and 8 year old." he nodded to himself as he finished then looked back at Kagome as he opened a swinging door leading to a kitchen that held seven empty bowls on a table covered by a thick wool cloth.

It was tiny compared to the living room and mismatched as well, but it was homey.

"Are they." Kagome stared at the plates "His?"

The demon smiled. "No. He's running a program to keep delinquents off the streets."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how that information got take in by Kagome but he was sure she was as shocked as he was.

A door leading to the backyard opened to reveal a small brown haired girl dressed in old washed out jeans and a pink and white stripped long sleeve shirt marked with dirt. Brown hair tied up in a side ponytail, brown eyes wide.

"Jinenji, we need more-" she stopped and looked at Sesshomaru as if she recognized him before she jumped on his leg.

"Inu Taisho!" she squealed gripping into his hands.

Sesshomaru did not know how to respond he looked up to Kagome for help but she merely shrugged.

"That's not Inu Taisho Rin." Jinenji gently spoke. "It's Sesshomaru."

Rin froze up before backing away so she could look up at him.

Her hand cupped her cheeks and her face sort of momentarily represent a fish. "Oh no! I have made a mistake!" she squealed.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be repulsed by the child, or amused.

"But that can only mean one thing!" she kicked his shin. And although Sesshomaru acted like it hadn't fazed him, it hurt more than a little girl's kick should have. "You stole Inu Taisho's face!"

She was about to kick him again but Sesshomaru picked her up easily by her ankle making her scream bloody murder.

He covered her mouth with his hand and glared at Kagome who had begun laughing at the situation.

"Youre supposed to respect your elders young lady." he growled to the child.

Her face began to turn red but her mouth had quit trying to bite his massive hand.

He removed it and set her back down on her feet.

"I'm sorry." she pouted.

Sesshomaru felt something stir in him and he merely nodded.

The child squealed and attached to his leg once more.

Jinenji bowed again, "I'm sorry about that. She can be quite rude."

Rin glared at him. But then looked back to Kagome who was smiling tenderly at her. She had never seen a woman with that kind of nice face. She was used to glares and scoffs of disbelief from older women.

"Rin!" a girl's voice came in from the backyard. "We need the sandpaper!"

"Oh!" Rin looked at Jinenji. "We need sandpaper Jinenji."

Jinenji nodded. "Alright, but can you lead these two to Yasuo-San?"

Rin looked ecstatic with her given job and pulled at Sesshomaru's arm to guide them through the door.

Kagome almost ran back to the car but Sesshomaru's kiss on her forehead would be then useless so she pressed forward.

Outside there was a group of teens huddled over a float-in-the-making. Kagome instantly recognized the back of her father's head and she felt her mouth go dry with nervousness. He was guiding a blue haired girl in the art of hammering nails.

"Oji-San!" Rin exclaimed destroying any chance of Kagome still walking away and pretending she had never shown up.

Blue eyes clashed and all was silent for two seconds before a boy with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes wolf whistled.

"Who's the hottie?" Sesshomaru made his presence known by a low growl that the 3 wolf demons in the large backyard/ field heard but no one else did. All three backed up recognizing his markings.

"Hello father." she finally said her voice shaky.

The man seemed at a loss for words. He cleaned his hands off and stepped forward.

She felt the leaves crunch beneath her feet before she reached the taller man and hugged him tightly. His own arms were around her tiny shoulders and she felt completely safe.

The yard remained at a complete standstill, all eyes focused on the two.

"Kagome." he whispered shaking with the tears wrenching out of his eyes in an unstoppable fashion. "My dear sweet Kagome."

Sesshomaru smelt the familiar scent of Kagome's tears and he had to stop himself from yanking her out of Yasuo's arms and bringing her to his chest.

"I do forgive you." she finally said although muffled.

Yasuo cried even harder. "Kagome." he mumbled once again. "Thank you."

She looked up at his face touching his strong chin. "Stop crying."

He shook his head in disbelief and wiped away her tears.

She smiled gently up at him and the waterworks began once again.

Once he regained control and let her go Sesshomaru reclaimed his spot at her side like a dark angel.

"Guys come here." he called to his wards who all had a look of confusion and light worry on their face.

The total of three boys and 2 girls surrounded them, Rin refusing to leave Sesshomaru's side.

"This is my daughter." Yasuo supported himself with the help of the oldest looking of them all. "Kagome."

The two girls gaze turned dark. "I thought you said your kids refused your apology old man."

The girl who had spoken had brown shoulder-length hair and bright brown eyes. She was the shortest excluding Rin. She wore baggy torn clothes and heavy make-up like the girl next to her.

"He said his eldest children had refused his apology Momiji." a boy with a blond Mohawk corrected. "you are his youngest, right?" he addressed Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

The mood lightened all around and Kagome could tell that these kids were very protective of her father.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." the boy with his hair pulled back smiled letting Yasuo go once he felt the man was balanced enough.

"I'm Kouga Ookami." he introduced himself grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Sesshomaru growled loud enough so everyone heard him.

Kouga payed him no heed and he turned to his group.

"These two right here are Hakkaku Satou and Ginta Tanaka." he introduced the Mohawk guy and the one with gray hair emphasized by a tuft of darker gray the the front of his crown. "They're crazy, don't let those idiotic faces fool ya." he winked and the two rolled their eyes. "These brats." he turned to the two girls. "Are

Momiji and Botan Wannabe. They're Mikos, but don't ask me how the Hell they are with their track record." he said offside.

Momiji, the girl with brown hair glared at him "Shut up Kouga."

He made a face to her and then turned Kagome around to face Sesshomaru and Rin.

He completely ignored Sesshomaru once again and looked at the brunette still attached to his leg. "That's Rin. She's not really supposed to be here like the orphanage told her..." he emphasized the 'told her' part, "But the Old Man just spoils her rotten so she always comes back no matter how many times she gets in trouble."

Rin growled and turned her nose away, "Sesshomaru told me to respect my elders so I'll let this one slide, wolf-boy."

Sesshomaru smirked seeing Kouga's glare.

"I think he's an exception." was all he said.

Rin grinned snapping her head back to Kouga. "Then let me introduce you properly Kagome." she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from the wolf-demon.

"This is pompous Kouga Ookami, he likes to pick on younger more defenseless kids knowing that his strength can beat them. He is commonly referred to as an idiot because his I.Q. Is 12 just like his mental age." She shot at him.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Keh. Whatever."

Kagome simply smiled at the love going on. These people were a family. They were a stronger unit of kin than her own family and she felt a surge of envy but she could not be jealous because her older brother had tried his hardest to give her a balanced life.

She remembered the face he had given their father before he had walked out of the cafe the other day and looked back to their father who although was smiling at the group around him still looked hurt and awfully weak.

"Here's the sandpaper." Jinenji cut into her thoughts coming it of the house with large stack of sandpaper in his hand.

"Alright!" Botan grabbed the top pieces and grabbed Kagome's hand, once again dragging her away from Sesshomaru.

"Help sand down the base!" She smiled setting her own self to work.

"Busy body." Kouga sighed but grabbed his own sheet and set to work.

All the children, including Rin, followed their lead and began to work on smoothing out he wood.

Yasuo and Sesshomaru were left alone when Jinenji turned and re-entered the house muttering about dinner.

"So are you her husband?" Yasuo asked looking as she seemed to fit in perfectly with his group of misfits. It was a relief.

"No." answered Sesshomaru with a cool air about him that Yasuo felt threatened. What was Kagome doing with such a guy? With how she was behaving she should be with someone like Ginta, at the most a harmless but egotistical Kouga.

"But don't be fooled Mr. Higurashi." the western ways had got Sesshomaru to drop the 'San' ending "If you ever dare hurt my Kagome I will make sure your limbs are never to meet again."

The fact he said it as if he was commenting on the unusually warm weather scared Yasuo more than anything. Maybe it was a good thing Kagome had someone so strong looking after her and with the way they unconsciously drifted towards one another he was sure they were both in love.

**A/N**: I loved Sesshomaru in this chapter :). I appreciate all the reviews. I'm trying to finish this story before August 9th, when I ship out to the Navy and am liking the progress so far. Anyways, leave me reviews and all that good stuff, I LOVE hearing from you guys! Ja!

-Kookie


	11. Dose of Reality

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Dose of Reality

After Rin had got Sesshomaru to join them in the sanding of the wood it had been revealed that the theme of their float was a princess castle for the side ponytailed girl.

Of course everyone denied it was for her but Yasuo had informed them that Rin was spoiled not only by him but by everyone around the house.

Kagome had even playfully kicked Ginta for her after he tripped her with a twig he had 'purposely' left in her path.

With a promise that they would be back on the weekend to take them all to the city which to Sesshomaru's utter shock none of them had been Kagome and her partner left the ranch house on full tummies thanks to Jinenji's amazing cooking.

Sesshomaru was tempted to buy the man out but he seemed to feel at home with the kids.

"She was cute." Kagome said as Sesshomaru passed a brush through her wet strands once they were back at the beach house.

They had just taken a shower together. Kagome more than happy to jump his bones and take full control. It had been a well made decision to allow her to meet her father.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked working out a particularly twisted knot gently.

Kagome scoffed, "You know who, she was attached to your leg basically the whole time."

Sesshomaru had grown particularly fond of the small girl who demanded attention at all times but listened to Sesshomaru's every order like a puppy. She was a bright individual reminding him strongly of Kagome's own personality.

He guessed she was a little cute. "Hn." he said knowing she would decipher it well enough on her own.

"She's an orphan you know." Kagome was never good at beating around the bush. "Adopt her."

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her ear making her blush bright red but not waver from her position. "If you want to have children Kagome I will gladly provide you with some."

Kagome pouted her eyes suddenly downcast "I know you want to adopt her too! You were basically ready to kidnap her when she gave you those sad eyes when we said we were leaving."

He craned her neck to the side to fully undo the knot and remained silent.

Those eyes had nearly been his undoing. If Kagome smiled at him with her damn smile he would stand no chance of fighting against it.

Kagome turned once he put the brush down on her bed.

"How do you think she would do being raised with criminals, Kagome?" he growled.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She was wearing maroon silky kimono pajamas so the movement revealed more of her creamy cleavage.

"Come _on_! Ran raised us and I was the only one who really came out fucked up, and it's not that bad." she was dead serious about this adoption thing.

Sesshomaru scoffed at her argument though. "Kikyo is one of the most spiteful people in the world and while Souta may act as if he is happy it's only cause he got out of that house and met Kirara. Both you and I and anyone with working eyes can see she was the one who saved him."

She cursed out loud. "Well we never had really a father figure! You can be like that for her!"

"It takes two to raise a child Kagome." he countered.

She sighed, "Well at least tell me that I didn't read your vibes wrong. If the circumstances were different you would want to adopt her."

He smirked "You were totally off mark. I hate all kids."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes. "Come on can't you just be nice?"

"No Kagome, I am Sandaime, I have to keep the tough exterior of the Taiki Clan intact." he softly spoke laying all his weight back on his arms.

"Youre doing a horrible job at it with me around." She whispered then a light took over her face, it frightened Sesshomaru once he recognized it. She had an idea.

"I'll adopt her!"

"_What_?" he hissed. "You have no source of income!"

She slapped a fist on her hand. "I'll get a job and then adopt her."

"Flipping burgers at WacDonald's isn't going to give you enough money to raise a child!" he threw back at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have many talents Takahashi! I can work at a beauty salon like I always wanted to, or I can even go into Aero Science since I have a degree for it. Either way, I'm going to save Rin!"

"What makes you think the child needs saving Super-Kagome?" he sniped.

The damn girl was always trying to save the world. She didn't understand that she could only do so much.

She looked at the balcony and sighed, her mood lowering into slight sorrowfulness. "You didn't see it?" she seemed to be picturing the brunette. "Everytime I did something nice for her she was surprised. Something isn't right." her eyes turned back to Sesshomaru. "Kids aren't supposed to look lonely when they're quiet either."

He hadn't taken the time to analyze the small girl to be honest, and Kagome was never good at lying.

But he couldn't adopt Rin, have her thinking she was going to some great family and then have Kagome leave them both at the end of the year. It wasn't fair.

Kagome glanced up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Just tell me why you're hesitant about this."

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "I am leaving."

Confusion raced to Kagome's face but she didn't stop him as he walked out.

"You should have gone after him you know." the woman's voice was right next to her ear.

Kagome turned. Bright red eyes were narrowed at her.

"Kagura!" she gasped.

The woman smirked her make-up looking extremely intimidating.

"Yes. Kagura." she mocked she walked back to the bed where Sesshomaru's scent still lingered. "You are an idiot Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Kagura shrugged laying back on the comforter. "You know, before you got back Sesshomaru was a total mess. Just killing with hardly any reason. I have to admit I had become frightened of him." She then sat back up her eyes narrowed. "He's calmed down a lot more, the man I fell in love with is back." she sighed dramatically. "I decided I will win him back again, after all last time it was rather easy. You didn't put up a fight at all." she gave Kagome one last look before her body evaporated into the wind, blowing past Kagome.

Kagome growled angrily before punching the wall a huge dent appearing when her fist went through it.

"Kagome!" Sango had appeared at the doorway, her eyes looked warily At the gaping hole in the wall. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Kagome was back on her bed, legs tucked into her chest.

"Oi, Sango." she looked up her eyes full of anger. "Did I fight for Sesshomaru when Kagura came into the picture?"

Sango was taken back by the sudden question. "Why are you asking that Kagome?" she sunk into the bed besides her.

Kagome shrugged not wanting to bring up the fact Kagura had just waltzed into the room and shaken her past up. "Did I?" she asked again.

Sango looked up to the ceiling before meeting Kagome's eyes "The Clan always wondered why you never did."

Kagome facepalmed.

Sango giggled making the younger girl look up to check what was funny.

"You should be nicer to your face." Sango smiled pointing to the cut in one cheek and light bruise on the other.

Kagome blinked before breaking into a bright smile. "You sure know how to take a girl's mind off these things."

Sango laughed haughtily, "I spend my life trying to save Miroku from being killed after groping and getting out of sticky situations, you are no challenge sweetie."

Kagome pouted, "Do I give up too easily?"

"Enough!" Sango groaned, "Do you wanna know what really caused Sesshomaru to choose Kagura?"

Kagome averted her eyes, heat rising to her cheek. An outsider of their relationship knew more than she did. She nodded nonetheless.

Sango took a deep breath. "Inu Taisho was breathing down Sesshomaru's neck for 3 years to get married or give up leadership to Inuyasha who would marry Kikyo in a heartbeat. Sesshomaru denied him constantly because he knew you weren't ready for the commitment of marriage. He then asked you if you would marry him, but you said no, then Kagura was introduced by Inu Taisho. When you didn't fight for him even in the slightest with the threat he felt his pride was wounded and you know Sesshomaru is vicious so you know what happened from there." she shrugged.

"He married her because I didn't fight for him?" she hissed.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kagome. Let me be blunt here. Sesshomaru loves you. Accept it! He's changed and gone after you with probably more insecurities than before. Since the moment your relationship started." Sango's hands were flying everywhere by this time, "You've been rejecting him! He needs to know you love him too! You need to be fair about this and remind him that you do love him."

Kagome groaned, "I'm such an idiot."

Sango nodded her approval. "Only when it comes to silver haired gang leaders."

Kagome laughed then a comfortable silence stretched between them. "Neh, Sango, think I can borrow a car?"

Sango smirked. "Yeah."

Her crazy best friend had been handed a dose of reality and was now aware of her mistakes. Corrections were always fun.

**A/N**: Just wanted to clear up somethings about the engagement gone awry. :) I will be updating real soon so stick around and tell me what you think so far. Ja!


	12. Kagome's Move

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Making the Step

She gnawed at her lip before knocking on the heavy door of the Taiki Clan Estate.

The huge old fortress was extremely intimidating. Although in the past she had walked in and out of the house without a second thought, she was more than sure that it had grown to be a gloomier place.

The door creaked open slowly and quite dramatically.

"Hello wench." Inuyasha greeted with a toothy grin. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come to the main house."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Was it longer than you expected?"

Inuyasha shrugged and dragged her in, "Sooner or later I knew you were going to fall for the bastard. But he's not home right now, he's with the Shichinintai bros."

She groaned. "Man!" her timing would be all horrible.

"He should be back in a couple of hours and I'm needing a real challenge on Call of Duty." he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ya up for the challenge?"

She snorted "You're a challenge?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and led them into the spacious living room decorated like a college common room throwing her a controller before plopping down on a red leather beanbag chair.

After setting her leather coat and green bag down on the sofa Kagome stretched out on her tummy upon a silver one and allowed him to set the rules.

"Why are you back Kags?" he asked as the game began.

She hummed an indifferent response. "I was truly going to just spend Christmas break here but I got caught up in things."

He scoffed, "Like Sessh's bedsheets."

She killed him on the game and smirked. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Inuyasha cursed and clicked A to resume gameplay. "Wench."

Kagome laughed. "So how is life with Kikyo?

He huffed. "Let's just say that she's 'bout to get dumped faster than a hot potato."

She avoided a shot in the game and killed him once again. "That bad?"

He nodded moodily and pressed A once again. "She wants to have a brat."

Kagome was caught off guard and she was killed by him. A grin stretched across his face.

"How come you don't?" she asked pressing A.

The grin was wiped off with the question. His golden eyes looked at Kagome. "You know why."

She stared back at him and smiled bitterly. "Inuyasha." she breathed.

He was all of a sudden in front of her sharing her breathing air. Sweet breath infiltrating her nostrils.

"You know I won't hurt you like that bastard." he laid his forehead down on her own.

She for a second considered giving in to him. But the mere thought of losing Sesshomaru for a second time gave her the strength to back away, "I'm sorry Inu, but as

I said in the past," she cocked her head to the side "I love Sesshomaru."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek surprising and confusing her simultaneously. "What?"

Inuyasha laughed and lounged once again on the couch. "As much as I don't like Sessh, he's my brother. He was totally depressed when you left him. I was freaked out thinking it wouldn't be long before he snapped my head."

Just how bad was Sesshomaru while she was away?

Inuyasha tried to sneak attack her but she turned just in time and killed him once again.

"How bad was he?" she mumbled watching him press the A button once again.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Horrifying Kags. Simply horrifying." he then turned to look at the screen signaling he was done with the conversation.

If Inuyasha called it horrifying it was an immense level of viciousness.

She pouted but continued to play against the silver-haired hanyou she had once called her best friend until a hustle and bustle was heard from the kitchens where people ran out.

"Sesshomaru-sama is home!" one maid called.

Kagome tilted her head. Was that woman Italian? Her eyes raked over the rest of the help noting that none looked Japanese.

How strange.

Inuyasha huffed for no apparent reason and went back to playing the game. Sesshomaru would find her sooner or later.

"Welcome home Masters!" The whole working staff spoke simultaneously.

Eight men, with power just oozing from their pores entered the room steps in sync.

"It was erratic behavior Sesshomaru-sama." one man with short hair pulled up to a spiked ponytail mumbled clearly enough so Kagome and Inuyasha could hear, "Even if he agreed to the treaty it's possible that he was lying."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look before hiding behind the couch to listen in on the conversation.

"There's nothing we can do about it right at this moment Suikotsu." Sesshomaru's deep voice infiltrated the house. He sounded really cold Kagome observed. Kind of scary.

"With Naraku dead he doesn't have to take orders from anyone, it's dangerous."

Kagome didn't have to see the person speaking to immediately recognize the voice. It was Jakotsu the most dangerous cross-dresser in the world. Four years could not wipe Kagome's memory of the peculiar high-pitched man voice.

"He is one of those people that need someone to control him, Jak. All we really have to do is offer him membership..."The voices died as the group traveled further into the house.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Who were they just talking about?"

"Byakuya Onimugo. He's been freaking out since there is no one to control him anymore. Apparently he's on the verge of some kinda mental break down and been harassing some of the protected areas in the Masai District."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows before her ear felt the slight pleasure of a heated breeze.

She squealed and turned her body determined to kill whoever had just turned her on.

Bright golden eyes stared down at her, his front shadowed because of the illumination of the TV.

"Hi Sesshomaru." she smiled nervously scooting closer to Inuyasha who had began his get the get-away plan but failed when her movements gave him away. Curse the wench!

"Hello Inuyasha. I do believe I told you to clean your filthy pigsty when I left." Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

Inuyasha gulped and slinked off the couch. "I was going to, but you see." his eyes flitted to Kagome. "I wasn't going to let her get bored waiting for you."

Sesshomaru hummed. "So I should punish her for distracting you?"

Kagome's jaw slackened, "What?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered smiling.

Kagome tightened her fists. "You're totally scapegoating me!" she growled.

"Well it is your fault!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You were already playing games by the time I got here!" she humphed crossing her arms.

"Is that true?" Sesshomaru frowned his glare settling on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrank back. "Well since you're here, you can keep her company. I'm just going to go clean my room." Inuyasha dashed away.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at Kagome who was glaring after his half-brother.

"And to what do I owe this lovely surprise?" his intimidating aura dropped when his hand landed on her cheek forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Uhh." she fumbled with her thumbs. "I bought you a gift."

He looked down at her empty hands with a raised eyebrow. "And where is this gift?"

She blushed and grabbed her bag from the sofa bringing out a long black velvet case and sliding it into his long pale fingers.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed the top of her head making her blush madly.

"Thank you." his voice rumbled huskily.

"You haven't even opened it." she was highly embarrassed and worried about his reaction towards his gift. It had taken 7 hours of jewelry store jumping, Sango groaning, Miroku almost dying, guys flirting and her bank suffering a deep withdrawal to finally get the damn thing.

Sesshomaru popped the top off and almost did a double. It was a pendant sized vile with blood inside it was hugged with strands of gold and hanging off a black leather cord.

"Its my blood." she brought a Batman bandaged forefinger into view. "If it's a little creepy I can get you something..." she was looking away, her face completely pink and lips pouted out.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed the band-aid. "I want it." his words were simple but to Kagome they meant so much more. She was stepping up and Sesshomaru was encouraging everything instead of saying something like, "About damn time," or "Hn." She would've killed him if he had.

She smiled broadly and kissed his lips lightly, "I'm really glad."

He took the necklace out of the box and handed it to her, "Put it on me."

She motioned for him to turn around and pushed his shoulders down when he was too tall for her to reach.

She clasped it together then randomly laid her lips on the bared junction of his muscular shoulders and neck.

He craned his head to the side giving her more space.

She jumped on the opportunity and began sucking on a pulsing point leaving a fierce love bite behind.

She admired her handy work and laid one more kiss on it before turning her attention to his lips.

He gently picked her up by the back of her thighs and then threw her unto the couch.

She looked around noting they were completely alone before taking control and pushing him down in a sitting position while she rolled off the couch.

He watched her curiously until her hands expertly removed his belt and undid his zip. He raked the premises with his Yokai senses.

Inuyasha was cleaning his room, finally, Bankosu and his brothers were helping themselves to dinner and the maids and butlers all seemed to be working away from their spot.

His eyes snapped open when a sudden heat clamped his mouth. He stared at Kagome's head as she curled her tongue around his tip. "Attention on me Takahashi." she purred erotically sending blood straight to his already engorged erection.

She grinned and lightly grazed his bulging head with her dull front teeth and then swallowed him whole.

Holy Fucking Dancing Polar Bears.

He threw his head back her lightly sucking motions placing him on the verge of control. He entangled his hands into her hair pulling with each sucks causing her to moan and send vibrations down the thick shaft.

Fuck!

Her hand cupped his sack and gently squeezed as her head moved up then released when she went down.

He let out a shaky breath when all movement stopped and glanced down at her, eyes widening when he caught her removing her pants.

Quickly he gave another scan and then watched in pure fascination as she smirked seductively at him before climbing unto his lap and successfully impaling herself.

And the dancing polar bears were back.

He allowed her to set the rhythm and then follwed, his lips tightly locked unto hers.

She moaned quietly, trying to keep all her emotions locked up inside of her own head.

Then he came, hips bucking up as he did so.

She followed her back arching and head flinging backwards.

She rolled off his lap and sat next to him. "That was also part of your gift." she giggled.

He kissed her bringing her hands to his chest for a quick second. It wasn't considerably long but it was enough to let her know how much he appreciated it.

She smiled brightly and still had that smile on when she slipped her pants back on.

Her phone rang inside her purse and she reached for it while laying on Sesshomaru's tummy listening to The Pillows playing Last Dinosaur in his dark room.

"Moshi-Moshi." she answered.

Sesshomaru tuned into the conversation.

"Ah yes, Kagome Higurashi?" the voice was speaking English, Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Kagome asked any trace of Japanese accent erased. Sesshomaru was impressed.

"We have your test results in and everything looks good, you're negative for all STD's."

Kagome knew she was. She was worried about something else.

"The fertility test however came out with less joyous news. By medical standards you are considered infertile Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's throat went dry. "Do I need to go in for a proper diagnosis?"

"It is highly recommended. If your infertility is being caused by some medical reason then there is a high chance that you could get treated and increase your chance of pregnancy."

Kagome gulped, "Alright, thank you."

"Would you like to make an appointment with Doctor Andrews?" the woman asked.

"No, I am in Tokyo I will find a doctor here." Kagome almost whispered. "Thank you."

"Good Luck Kagome." the nurse said before Kagome flipped the phone close.

Although Sesshomaru was highly intelligent, he could not understand English to save his life.

"What was that about?" he asked running a claw down her back relaxing her slightly.

Kagome groaned, "I can't have kids."

He raised an eyebrow. "I knew that I wasn't going to be able to. I don't know why j got all excited." she growled more angry with herself than anything else.

"You really wanted to have kids?" he asked remembering the conversation over adopting Rin suddenly he felt bad.

She nodded, "Im 26, I planned to get pregnant at 25." she sighed her eyes watering up.

Her frown irritated him. Something was going to have to be done to erase it.

The bedroom door opened and Kagura was showed in a figure hugging black dress.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and turned his attention back to Kagome who had her eyes on his at the same time.

He shrugged and allowed her to speak.

"Hello Kagura." Kagome greeted not leaving her spot or flinching.

Sesshomaru was tempted to smirk but he kept it to himself.

"I need to speak to Sesshomaru in private." She stepped deeper into the room and set an icy glare towards the ravenette.

"No." Sesshomaru growled softly. "See yourself out Kagura."

Kagura stiffened. "But Sesshomaru..." she was cut off by an irate Kagome.

"Get out."

Kagura sneered at her, "This is not your house Higurashi do not order me around."

"Considering the owner just told you to get out I would say that it meant you were deaf since you are not abiding by the request."

"Keep your nose out of this brat." Kagura spat, "This is between two Takahashi's."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just because you don't want to change your last name doesn't mean you are still part of his life."

Sesshomaru was heavily turned on by his Mistresses jealous side. He was never exposed to it, and now that she was sitting up, hand protectively on his thigh he felt pleasure.

"Watch your tongue." Kagura growled her firsts clenching at the sight and her nose flaring.

Kagome smirked. "Your chance is up. It's Kagome Time. See your way out."

Kagura growled before lunging at her.

Sesshomaru caught a foot and a fist in each hand preventing either girl from fighting.

Kagome glared up at him and Kagura took the opportunity to envelope herself in his arms. "Sesshomaru please take me back."

Kagome scoffed but backed away letting him deal with the situation.

"You know I do not repeat myself Kagura. You and I have been through. I've indulged in your shit long enough, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out if you ever try to lay a hand on Kagome." he pushed her away and stared her down coldly before she screamed in frustration and ran out of the room.

He turned to Kagome with a smirk. "That's a side of you I wouldn't mind seeing again."

She turned her nose up. "You want me to constantly be on the verge of beating someone up?"

He chuckled and grasped her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Yes." he payed claim to her lips and she melted "I'm hard again."

She laughed and pushed him down on his bed. "Then let me do my duty as your Mistress." she whispered before once again taking control.

Holy Fucking Dancing Polar Bears.

**A/N**: :D I'm about to go on a trip so it'll be on Monday when I update again, but I wanted to throw this out there for you guys! Inuyasha DOES love Kagome, but I don't want to get too into all that, but maybe I'll throw hints of background in here. :) Ja!


	13. The Kiddos

**A/N: So, it's been a LONG while since I have updated and it's cause I, Kookie, am a UNITED STATES SAILOR! Wooh! Boot camp didn't kill me surprisingly. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except Plot. =)**

**Adopting the Things**

Exposing himself to children was a horrible idea, he didn't know why he had even allowed for it. 

The country children were running around the mall like chicken with no heads, something Kouga said was funny to watch. 

The only one the youkai could really stand was Rin, and that was due to the fact when he growled, she would be a good obedient girl and quit doing whatever was displeasing the silver haired man. 

Kagome was apparently having a blast, especially with a red headed demon kid who kept throwing out random jokes. He had been introduced as Shippo, Rin's orphaned companion. Sesshomaru found the fact a demon had abandoned its pup to be repulsive and an unexpected paternal side of him had arose and he felt like he needed to groom the kit into a more suitable fox demon especially after Rin informed him he was rather sickly, hence why they didn't meet him with Mr. Higurashi. 

"Kagome-neechan you're so cool!" Botan and Momiji exclaimed upon seeing her operate the elevators. 

"She's my woman," Kouga scoffed crossing his arm "she has to be." 

Sesshomaru had found him the hardest to deal with. So far he had almost ripped him a new ass for calling Kagome his woman 6 times, but Kagome ordered him to stay a bay because the runt was 16, and when Sesshomaru had tried explaining that those laws didn't matter in demon world, she had blown him off. 

The girls each had a decent size collection of shopping bags on each wrist compliments of Kagome's card and the boys were each branded with video games compliments of cash Kagome had managed to stash. 

Sesshomaru did not know where her money had come from and Kagome didn't seem to be worried over the building final amount, but he vowed as soon as he saw a flicker of worry over receipts he would take over as supplier. 

Shippo was the one most carelessly dressed, with a humongous tee-shirt and high water pants with rough leather sandals. Kagome had immediately bought him a green form fitting shirt with a pair of proper jeans and new Nikes. His eyes had probably never shone brighter. 

"I still dont know why we can't eat Mexican." Momiji sighed dramatically. 

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned, "Because Rin and Shippo are easily persuaded to our side. Therefore we have major advantage!" 

The elevator spilled them out near the exit of the mall and they all bounced ahead of Sesshomaru and Kagome exclaiming over sushi. 

Using the remote control for the SUV they were in to accommodate the children he unlocked it and scoffed, "Sushi." 

He hated seafood, despised it with almost every ounce of hatred he had spared over from the hatred of idiocy. 

Kagome turned and put her hand on her hip, "Are you complaining Takahashi?" 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Why seafood?" 

She grinned and he knew it was due to wanting to annoy him. "The kids wanted it." 

"After you brought it up." he corrected brushing past her and into the driver seat. 

She laughed close to manically behind him and he wondered why the Gods had decided she was going to be his weakness and source of affection. They were sick twisted individuals, far outdoing the cynical mind Sesshomaru possessed. 

Like a huge unwanted family, the entrance of the delinquents along with Sesshomaru and

Kagome was almost glared upon until Sesshomaru gave his name and received jaw drops as the children acted like banshees. 

Finally Sesshomaru had enough. "Calm yourselves!" he ordered sternly glaring at them.  
The disorder stopped at once and they all stood with more manners. 

Kagome smiled warmly and followed the waiter who was shaken up. He was, afterall, in the presence of the great Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru Takahashi, one slip up and he could never work in the town again. 

Rin, who apparently hated sushi as much as Sesshomaru ordered Korean Beef with a bowl of white rice as Sesshomaru did, while the rest of the hooligans ordered expensive raw fish. 

It wasn't that Sesshomaru minded spending money, in fact he had more than he knew what to do with, it was just that he hadn't really paid for anything as Kagome had refused to let him pay. 

He knew she had brought in serious cash with her prostitution days but he was sure that dirty money was already mostly spent. So where was this supply stemming from? 

He watched as she didn't even flinch at Ginta's request for everything the waiter recommended, she just smiled so brightly her eyes twinkled. 

"Kagome-neechan." Botan smiled mischievously parting her plastic chopsticks before attacking a rolled up ball on her plate. 

"Huh?" Kagome answered. Sophisticated brat, wasn't she? Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and layered soy sauce unto his white rice. Everything he tasted had to have flavor and was not allowed to be the slightest bit of bland. 

"Are you and Sesshomaru-Nii San together?" Momiji finished the question neatly. 

Kagome, who had been dipping her California sushi in orange spicy sauce dropped her food and briefly glared at Sesshomaru who was surely laughing at her predicament. All eyes were on her, silence threatening to choke her. 

They weren't technically together, but they were so devoted singularly to one another. If Kagome said she was his Mistress then it would not only stir up awkward questions, but it would confuse Rin and Shippo who were staring with innocent eyes at her. Her cheeks brightened at the embarrassment of not being able to answer the question. She chose the easy route to say they were just friends but her mouth betrayed her and said, "I don't know." 

Sesshomaru who had been eating his Korean Beef almost choked on the meat. This definitely meant progress! He almost jumped with happiness but all eyes turned to him expectantly and Kouga just glared at him. 

"Well?" Ginta commanded strongly.  
Sesshomaru growled his warning and pulled off in the most of suave motions. "I am courting her." 

"Courting?" Shippo tipped his head to the side. "Why don you just say dating." 

Cause that would be lying. Kagome resumed the task of dipping her sushi glad all eyes were pointed away from her to listen to Sesshomaru. 

He almost faltered under the intense glare but his iron firm grip in his emotions masked his discomfort. "Because courting is in look for a possible mate." 

"Mate!" Kouga growled. "Kagome is my woman mutt!" 

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes, "I warn you wolf, refrain yourself from speaking in such an incorrect manner. I refuse to tolerate any more of your nonsense in my presence." he settled it with a dominating growl and Kouga finally retreated. 

"Psh." Kouga mumbled but handed no retort in return, he had finally learned his place.  
Satisfied, Sesshomaru returned to his meal. 

Kagome only wildly blushed in her own seat. Her tummy doing all kinds of somersaults.

She had successfully fallen under his spell once again. She could only hope things stayed on their good tracks. 

They dropped the kids off later and Kagome frowned deeper and deeper when they got to the next house. 

Botan and Momiji lived in a 1 story 3 bedroom house that seemed comfortable enough, but then they got the Ginta's house. It was a trailer littered with broken beer bottles on the porch 3 doors down from Hakkaku, who's had boarded windows. 

Kouga lived in an apartment complex with graffiti taking up the whole entrance way and a hobo sitting outside sleeping on the cement floor. 

Then they went to the orphanage. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru led the two youngest of Yasuo's group into the building noticing their shoulder's slump as soon as they went through the doors. 

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed it, she sent him a pleading look and he had to restrain from picking up the two and strutting right out of the door. 

A woman, three times the size of Kagome and Sesshomaru put together came through the door. "You're here." she acknowledged her face full of unspoken disgust. 

Sesshomaru smelled that she was simply a human so he let his claws reflect light from the overhead light catching her attention. 

She instantly noticed and her aura trickled with fear. Her back straightened and her face held pure caution. 

"I would like to adopt these two." Kagome said frowning deeply. 

"Wh-? Ma'am this is a demon child." the woman gasped her eyes almost popping out of her head. 

Kagome gained a stoic face. "We are well aware of the situation madam." 

Sesshomaru saw from his peripherals as Shippo and Rin both broke out into brilliant smiles and their fingers laced together. His attention went to the woman staring at Kagome in horror but she led the girl up the stairs to a study that had rusting metal cabinets pushed up against the wall, one old mahogany desk, and a beat up leather chair. 

Sesshomaru took the passenger seat in Kagome's tightly reigned decision willing to support her in any area necessary. He was still wary of adopting, but maybe it would give his Mistress a reason to denounce the title and take up 'mate' in the near future. 

He envisioned her in lovely kimonos and was far too delighted with the images of the traditional garb. He snapped out of his thought and admired silently, and broodingly as the stubborn woman who had taken care of the children appeared easily flustered by Kagome's being and harsh words. 

The raven haired girl executed everything perfectly. And by the end of the night Sesshomaru felt like he had just bought two puppies, completely unsure of what to do with the children. 

Kagome was tired of arguing and so she fell promptly asleep in the passenger seat. 

"Does this mean we have to start calling you papa?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru glanced at the rearview mirror to see the red haired fox pouting lightly in the seat, Rin fallen into the arms of Morpheous and was leaning lightly against Shippo. 

"You may call us whatever you like, Kit. Although if it is disrespectful I will not hesitate to punish." Sesshomaru knew Shippo was submissive from the strong nod he gave. 

"Will we be able to come back and see the others?" he gave a huge yawn and accommodated the younger girl on his shoulder. 

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome making sure she didn't look uncomfortable, while he nodded towards Shippo who glanced out the window with his forehead lightly touching the cool window. 

"Thank you for saving us Sesshomaru." he drifted off, joining Kagome and Rin in the world of the unconscious. 

Sesshomaru wondered how the group of misfits in his cars had quickly crawled under his skin and became his ultimate weakness. Maybe retirement wasn't so bad. 

He smirked continuing his drive home


	14. Like Beans

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome let out a breath as she wrapped up her cleaning of the beachhouse glancing into the backyard to see Rin and Shippo were still playing with Zero, teaching him how to sit and fetch as if he were a dog. The feline was more than perfectly okay with acting as a canine and keeping the children entertained while Ran and her mother were on their way over.

She had been woken up in the tid bits of dawn by her screeching telephone, which a grumpy Sesshomaru almost demolished once he had gotten up to answer. She was then texted by her step-father that they would be there for lunch without even asking if it was a practical time. Damn bastard.

Sesshomaru had seemed wary of Ran coming over so he decided he would also be back in time for lunch and help her introduce the adopted children to her mother and 'ex-pimp'.

To ass onto everything, Souta was going to drop the twins off so he could take Kirara out for their anniversary.

Decked out in a stylish light green romper, she was more than happy to take on the extra kids and began preparing (microwaving) the food Sango had left before taking off to do some recon for the Taiki Clan.

Souta walked in through the kitchen doorway half an hour before the parents were due to show his beautiful wife by his side strutting gloriously in her spiky purple stilletoes and a little black dress.

"Good afternoon!" Both twins charged in, pumped up with pure energy in orange parkas looking more like themselves than when they usually went out looking similar.

Michiyo was sporting a cute purple dress with white tights and Miyako was in a pairof jeans and a Jersey of the Chicago Bears Kagome had given her for Christmas.

"Well about time you two spawns got manners, " She smiled returning the hug they momentarily crushed her in.

"We missed you so much!" They both loked up at her with their bright innocent eyes, "And Souten does too, so she's coming over!" They announced making Kagome roll her own eyes, leave it to them to take charge of her guest list.

"Girls!" Kirara berated softly.

Kagome grinned, "It's OK beauty, " She finally gave her approval for the outfit. "Mom and Ran are coming over, the more distraction the merrier."

Kirara smiled knowingly, "If it's Ok with you to have 3 demon children around then fine! But dont say I didn't give you a way out."

"Demons?" Rin's voice came from the glass door as the trio finally returned from their adventure out in the snow.

Souta's chocolate colored eyes took in the fiery red headed demon and the brunette human girl with confusion.

Kagome recognized the look immediately and offered the truth to him as an answer to his silent question. "This is Rin and Shippo, I adopted them."

Kirara kept her composure by Souta wasn't as calm with his response. The twins squealed with excitement and dragged the two away before their father had a chance to react.

"When did this happen?" He asked his face still confused and his voice hurt slightly. "Where are they from?"

"They're from the countryside." Then she added the words that made everything begin to fall apart in the fragile seams of her fucked up life. "I met them when I went to see father."

"Your father?" Yuma's kind voice was completely unexpected.

Through the kitched door walked in both Rand and her mother dressed as usual to impress. Being the head of the Sauna name required them to.

"Mom." Both Souta and Kagome gasped.

Yuma's betrayed face made quilt crawl into th epit of Kagome's stomach instantanously. Crap! How could she hace forgotten that she was supposed to be awaiting their visit earlier than they had announced, it was a basic rule of thumb!

"You went to meet your father?" Ran's own worn out face held just as much betrayal and anger.

The child who had despised the presence of her step father slipped out and she rolled her eyes, completely disrespecting him. He was the most angered by her reaction to his reaction.

"Kagome?" Yumas asked softly after her daughter fell silent.

All eyes turned back towards the brunette and Kagome gulped, figners twiddling as she softly answered in return, her blue eyes locked on the kitchen tile floor, "Yes."

"KAGOME HIGUURASHI!" The scream startled the gorup of adults in the kitched out of their tense moment as Kikyo charged into the scene, face red, eyes glassy and full of pure viousness.

Before she could be attacked by the taller yet less threatning woman that was her oldest sister Sesshomaru stepped in through the door leading to the garage, stopping the knife that would have sunk into Kagome's chest, midair.

"Kikyo?" Yuma hissed outraged.

Realizing that she was not in th evicinity of the beach house she had tracked her younger sister to, alone, she scrambled for some excuse to cover up her attempt to rid the world of Kagome.

"How could you? How could you lie to Inuyasha? How could you degrade my name to such filthy lies that only a truly demented person could come up with?" She threw out the semi-truth.

"What the Hell are you on now?" Kagome glare fiercly past Sesshoamru who refused to move from his protective stance, fangs cared at the black haired sibling.

Kikyo bristle, "You told him that I left you like some poor defenselles kitten to the fangs of Naraku!"

When Souta paled, it went completely unnoticed by the group.

"What's going on?" Yuma demanded when insults began getting thrown back and forth between her two daughters, rousing the curiosity of the children.

"Kit, take your sister and the twins to the theater room." Sesshomaru grownled out, his golden eyes still locked on the woman who had tried to just kill his Kagome.

Shippo eeped before doing as told and dragging the three girls back up the stairs.

"Mom, Kikyo abandones Kagome in the train station to get raped by Onimugo a long time agon." Souta clarified, "I told Inuyasha."

Ran had to catch the woman in his arms when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and body fell limp.

"Honey," Ran whispered shifting to the ground so he was cradling her head only.

"Mom!" Kagome and Soura gasped, each joining Ran on the cool tiled floor.

She slowly opened her eyes to take them in. "I'm sorry, I was overwhelmed."

Ran let out a sigh of relief, hoping that it truly was the only thing wrong. Kagome recognized the glint of love only reserved for her mother lighten up Ran's face.

"How could you Kikyo?" Yuma pleaded out to her oldest daughter who had chosen to remain standing and looking frightened by the door way.

"I'm not the only one who did something to kagome!" Ah, Kikyo's favorite tactic, being out someone who had a bigger fault. "Ran pimped her out while she was in the States!"

Complete silence took over the kitchen.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome when her shoulders began shaking and hugged her to his chest, calming her killing intent just barely enough to keep her from clawing her sister's eyes out.

"Ran?"

"Get out," Kagome hissed as a pleased smile found its way onto Kikyo's face. "Your lies here are no good, just leave."

Ran turned his head so quickly to his step-daughter that his neck popped in different places.

Yuma let out a shaky breath as if she had just been relieved of all horrible thought about her husband.

"So you can protect this man, who isn't blood. Yet you go and snitch on me?"Kikyo slammed her heels into the tiles, pale face turning bright red. "You're a sorry excuse for a siser, this entire family is fucked up, you the prostitute, Ran the pimp 'daddy' and mom, th eone who pretends to be clueless about what's happening right infront of her. Souta even went through some serious rehab!"

Kagome was the first to throw the punch in, managing to make the older girl stumble back in shock and in pain. The initial reaction followed by her swinging back only to have her fist stopped by the protective arm Sesshomaru threw up.

"Out." he growled, his eyes flashing red with the scent of pure killing intent rolling off his beloved's body. The regret she would have if she was the casue of her sister's death motivated him to keep the blow up as least violent as possible.

Being a priestess Kikyo knew that she needed to get out to continue living, that lash out of his Yokai had been tingly, a pure warning, the next one would scar her. Quickly she scattered.

Kirara blinked and scooted closer to her husband, unsure of how to take the situation. Her abilities told her that the statement had not been a lie, but then again, it wasn't any of her business. To add on to that she felt that if Souta were to find out, the situation would take a turn to the complete worst.

This called for a serious girl night. She frowned, why did this have to be on her anniversary?

"Are you alright?" Souta asked moving to his sister who nodded, refusing to be touched, even by Sesshomaru.

This fact made both men scowl deeply.

"Dammit!" Ran grabbed her and pulled her into his chest surprising the remaing witnessed in the room. Ran was definitely not one to freely give out hugs." Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Kagome shut her own eyes and inhaled the scent of her step father tucking her own arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Ran."

XOXOXOXO

"Explain."

There was one thing Sesshoamr hated with absolute passiosn. he despised being utterly confused.

All the children were tucked into the futons they had laid out for them as soon as Rin started yawning.

"Kagome." he growled when she reamine silent.

She pouted lightly and threw herself onto their bed unceremoniously. "He tried to save me." She groaned. "After 3 years he tried to get me to come back."

He stared at her from the bathroom doorway demanding everything to be spilled.

When had this feeling come back? When had she freely become his obedient little Kagome again? She had fallen too fast. And the saddest part was that it was not her first time to this dance.

The thing that bothered her the most was that it didn't really bother her to open up to him easily.

She patted the spot between her legs.

He was in a pair of flannel Pajama pants, broad chest flexing everytime he moved in the slightest. She herself was in a pair of sweats and a large shirt that had a cookie monster on it reminding him that she looked delectable no matter what.

Her hand reached up and curled through his silver hair. "Let me braid your hair."

Excited by her demand, like the dog he was, he sat on the edge of the bed ready to feel her hands pull on his tendrils. She knew he loved this treatment and was using it to her advantage. He could at least tell this was going to be shocking news.

As soon as the first silky thread was layered over she began. "Mom got weak over the years and Ran got more and more worried about her. He decided to change his life around and fix all of his mistakes to be a man worth living by her side. H cut off all the raw deals and became a legit business man. The only thing left was me in America. he came by my apartment and personally begged for my forgiveness and broke down completely. I was used to the lifestyle and was content, but he knew it was wrong. I told him to fuck off, but he stayed for a week. I finally threatened to tell my mother if he didn't stop harasssing me. A year later after a close friend of mine, Yura came down with a cancer I decided to change my life and take Tan's advice and come back just to see of there was still a place for me." halfway done with the braid she laid her lips down at the crook of his exposed neck. "I was palnning on going back to America to spend Yura's remaining time with her and just traveling the world. But then you kept me here."

His throat constricted. "Kagome." His raw deal was probably stopping her from doing things she really wanted he hadn't thought of that.

She shook her head. "No, It's fine. in fact she''s coming down here to live with her parents for a while. See what Japan has to offer her. Turns out that her diagnosis had been incorrect and she's fine."

He felt the last of his hair get enveloped in the French braid and then he turned to look at her grasping her hands. "Kagome, I don't want to hold you back."

She looked at him surprised. "That's what the response to my story is?"

He kissed her hands. "You're mine, that's the end of the story."

She let her shoulders relax and then kissed him. "I love you."

His eyes widened, heart nearly stopped, and blood boiled with sudden possessivness that overtook him accompanied with the words.

She hadn't realizzed what she had unleashed until her back was against the bed, arms above her head teeth gnawing at the junction of her neck. "Say it again."

His voice sent shivers racing down her back and all the way down to her toes. But she was too emberrassed to say it again. She couldn't even believe she had said it once. Was it true? Of course it was! Did she want him to know? She was sure he already knew.

"Uhh."

He growled even more possessive than before and slammed their lips together. She mewled underneath his strength her heart racing and her body feeling as if it were to combust spontaneously. "Sesshomaru." She moaned when his lips left hers to graze over the junction of her neck and shoulder once again.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." The raw passion was enough to undo Kagome.

Holy Fucking Dancing Polar Bears.

**A/N: **I know, I know. You all hate me for taking AGES. But I was going through Electrician school that took up most of my brain space and let me tell you when the military wants you to do something you better do it, even if it includes losing HOURS of sleep. But I'm back and no longer worrying about school. Please Enjoy, I should be updating again sometime this week. ;)

-Kookie


	15. A Girls Night In

**Summary: **To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Life was good.

Kagome was a mother, like she had longed to be, and although she hadn't held her precious monsters in her arms and breastfed them or been yanked for dreams at 3 in the morning, the two were her world and pulled a maternal instinct from the girl like no other.

She got up earlier than everyone in the beach house, made breakfast and lunch for the two who were enrolled in 3rd grade and made sure each got to school in their appropriate adorable uniforms.

Rin was always the hardest to yank from her sleep, but after 2 weeks of practice it was only morning routine to waltz into her peach walled room, yank apart the curtains that made the space seem like an endless pit of blackness, turn the iPod Nook onto full blast of hardcore metal and lastly, place Zero ontop of the small girl's chest to lick her awake.

Shippo was always awakened by the music that flowed into his room from the doorway connecting them together. He was the biggest morning person Kagome knew and loved to help getting Rin to sit down and eat with her eyes heavily hooded in droopiness.

She waited exactly 2 minutes before Shippo was chasing after Rin with a rubber snake, Rin screaming bloody murder and Shippo laughing manically.

Kagome smiled loving every moment of normalcy that she hadn't been able to share with her own siblings.

Zero bounced after the two from the kitchen into the living room and probably upstairs to Sesshomaru who was most likely getting dressed for the day, ready to send both children down stairs to eat their breakfast and allowing Zero to sit on their bed dutifully waiting his master to join his small family.

Sango crept down the stairs and kissed her best friend good morning.

Kagome was surprised by the notion. "What was that?"

Sango smiled wide and held her hand up proudly showing off the diamond trapped by the silver band littered with pure white diamonds. "I'm getting married Kagome."

It took a brief moment before the two were squealing jumping up and down like giddy girls who had been hyped up on way too much caffine way too early in the morning. "When?" She squealed probing her best friend for details.

"Yesterday night. We went out to celebrate our 7 month anniversary and he asked me."

Kagome grinned broadly. "7 months? You kept him a secret from me for that long?"

It was Sango's turn to look cofused. " What? I've told you about Akitoko." 

Kagome's enthusiasm died down. "You're getting married to Akitoko?" She gasped. This could _not_ be happening. Akitoko was a cool guy, but he was not the guy that Sango was supposed to end up with. That was most definitely not his spot, it was rightfully Miroku's!

"Yes." Sango answered warily glancing at her raven haired friend. "Who else have I been with for the last 7 months?"

"But Sango." Kagome groaned childishly crossing her arms. "You don't even see him! Maybe like once a month."

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked as if she was offended. She most likely was.

Kagome glared at him. " Why are you getting married to him?" 

Sango scoffed. "Because I _love_ him."

"You _love_ him?" Kagome scoffed right back, her blue eyes shining viciously as their conversation continued to go on. "You don't _love _him."

Sango crossed her own arms now, her defensive stance increasing with the simple movement of her arms. "Oh please. I think _I _ would know if _I_ loved someone, and I'm telling you I'm in love with him."

Muscles worked in Kagome's jaw. "You don't even know him."

Sango growled "I don't care, I have all the time in the world to get to know him. He's a kind guy Kagome, faithful and stable. He loves me and asked me to marry him. My life is falling into place why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because!" Kagome shouted "You aren't getting married to him because you love him, you're getting married to him because he's safe, because you can keep your distance from him succesfully!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango shouted right back. "You don't even know what a good relationship is based on, you're not someone to be talking about something like this when your simple little mind can't even begin to comprehend true love."

"Whatever you and that_ guy_ have is not true love." Kagome threw her voice into a higher pitch as if it would get her point across to her friend. Didn't she see what she was going to do if she truly did marry Akitoko? She would never know about the true spark of love just because she was afraid of falling for the man that was waiting for her and had been since they were in middle school. The one guy that waited to hand her the world on a silver platter if she so much as _thought_ about giving him a chance.

"Don't say that _guy_!" Sango growled warningly. "He's my fiance!"

"Miroku is the only guy you're supposed to end up with!" Kagome hissed not backing down. "He's _your _guy!"

Sango was glowing just as red and just as dangerously as the miko. "Grow up Kagome. Me and Miroku aren't, never were and never will be together. He's a perverted asshole who can't stay commited long enough for me to even play with such a thought. Sure I once thought he could be a guy that could make me fall for him, and when I did, I had to shake myself out of that because I will not deal with a cheating gangster who doesn't even know the first thing about keeping his hands to himself! He doesn't deserve me."

Kagome caught sight of Miroku from the corner of her eye and gasped. He looked from her kind and sad eyes to the almost crying Sango who was still enraged and had a look of pure disbelief when their eyes connected. 

"Miroku." Kagome called but he was already halfway out of the beach house.

Sango broke down and Kagome was instantly torn. Should she chase down her perverted friend and console him, or take care of her own torn best friend.

"Sango." She sighed and then wrapped her arms around her like she had been held once in the taller brunette's arms the night Jin had tried to kill her.

"I can't marry him. I don't love him."

Kagome hated not being able to be happy about being right, she guessed that was just the way things were sometimes but she really didn't know what to do besides speak it as she saw it. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Sango. It wasn't my business."

Sango just sobbed even harder and Kagome just kept rocking her back and forth until she was calm once again.

XOXOXOXO

The three girls sat at the table a serious talk needed to be put out of the way before any of them went crazy and did something stupid. Or stupider.

"Meeting of the Taiki Clan girls #345 is now in session." Kirara said as she cut the melon into small pieces so she could give some to the bowl of fresh fruit they were preparing together. This was a meeting that would undoubtedly end up in a tub of Chunky cookie dough, so a healthier option seemed to be smart to put infront of them all.

"Since we always have gone alphabetically, let's not break tradition. Kagome you're first." Sango was working on her small pile of oranges, peeling them apart a box of kleenex next to her arm.

She didn't know how this always happened but they always ended up being the biggest cry babies of all time at these gatherings. It was their only place to turn to when they felt weak. Each had a duty to keep their heads held high like impenetrable women who stood for so much more than just themselves.

Kirara was the wife of Souta Higurashi, the about to be annointed owner of Sauna Co.,. Sango was one of the most powerful members of the organized crime unit Taiki Clan and Kagome was the bed partner of the leader and the mother to his kids, even if they were adopted.

"Okay." Kagome sighed as she was dicing the strawberries Kirara had given her to keep her busy. "While I was away at the states I was a prostitute."

Sango gasped, Kirara already knew so she merely nodded her head and motioned for her to continue.

"At first it was to get Sesshomaru out of my body, It felt like I was constantly trying to reach the same high he gave me and I could never, ever reach it. It was like I was dying a slow and painful death, one were I could never really reach the happiness that he had given me. Looking back now I was just depressed and trying to replace one bad habit with a worse one."

"How was Ran involved?" Kirara demanded, she wasn't one to beat around the bushes, it was how she had ended up with the other two as her best friends.

"He was my 'pimp' as to say. I got what I wanted-sex, and he got what he wanted- money."

"What?" Sango gasped. "But how could you come back and see him after that? Does your family know?"

"The reason I even came back to Sesshomaru was that I was threatened." Kagome yanked the leafs off the remaining strawberries. "Well blackmailed to be really honest." She sighed. "He had found out and threatened to spill the beans to my entire family if I didn't give him a chance."

"But you fell for him all over again and it wasn't really blackmail anymore, just an encourager. You know Sesshomaru would never tell right?" Kirara asked somewhat troubled with the relationship that her best friend held with the Taiki Clan leader. There were children now involved and it would be horrible if they had been adopted only to have their now parents seperate.

Plus, Sesshomaru was honestly a good guy underneath his dark and icy interior. He had saved Kirara and Sango so many times since Kagome had been gone that she felt totally endowed to the man.

"When I came back all I cared about was making sure my secret didn't get out to anyone." She shrugged, "I couldn't risk saying no. I had no idea what kind of man Sesshomaru had become in 4 years I couldn't honestly say that I thought he had kept loving me since then. I just thought he was _toying_ with me."

Sango gave her a look that said she felt her on that field.

"Anyways." Kagome soaked her total trust into the other two females in the room. "'Ran tried to save me, but I didn't let him, I pushed him away and then I was just a whore after that, not even really caring if I got money, I just wanted sex."

"Were you atleast protected?" Sango whispered as she stood to get the bowl from the counter where they had set it up before the session commenced.

Kagome scoffed. "Of course I did!" She shuddered remembering what Sesshomaru had once told her. "He knew somehow." She started grabbing both their attention. "Sesshomaru knew I never laid my lips anywhere near those men." She then bobbed her head to the side in question. "How far has Sesshomaru's wrath spread?"

Kirara and Sango locked eyes as if agreeing silently to tell her the truth, she was afterall confiding her secret to them.

"He has gone to Hong Kong, America and Spain." Kirara whispered.

"He's sent a small group to Ireland as well." Sango sighed. "And Brazil."

Kagome gaped at the two. She was falling for a man 5 times more powerful and fearful than she had initially thought. Damn if it didn't heat up her desire for him.

"Even though he has planted his feet firmly there, he's pulling out the bad side of business, and starting a legitimate one. In Hong Kong the renovations of the Taiki Clan have already began." Sango continued like the good and informed leader she was. "He's going into medicine. And Education."

Even more astounded than she already was Kagome simmered in the information. Wow.

"Ok." Her eyes turned to Kirara. "Your turn Kitty Cat." 

Kirara sighed. "I want more kids." She poured her cut melons into the bowl Sango brought around. "Souta doesn't want anymore though. He says with the company it's going to be hard to keep up with a growing family." She pouted. "But I really want a little boy."

Sango grinned, "No problem. Just rape him."

Kirara rolled her eyes. "I don't want to _rape_ my husband, I want him to want to have just one more kid. Even if I do end up gettting pregnant I'm afraid he wont have _time_ to love it like it's meant to be loved by his father."

Sango scowled, "Touche."

"Well." Kagome threw her pile of leaves into the disposable side of the sink and shredded them up with a single flip of the switch. "I was thinking of helping him out. Finally get my last semester of college out of the way and give him a slight break from his duties."

"You're thinking about taking over the company with him?" Kirara gasped. "Oh my God, are you serious? Oh, Kagome if you aren't serious I'll have to kill you!"

Kagome giggled at her friend's relief. "I'm serious Ki, and to make you even more sure of it, I'm going to talk to Ran and Souta tomorrow about it."

Kirara squealed. "You don't know how stressed Souta _already_ is. This is great!"

Kagome was tackled by the excited cat demon and she smiled broadly. " Well I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Happy?" Sango snorted. "That bitch is ecstatic." She giggled.

Kirara glared at her playfully before turning back up to Kagome. "How are you going to get Sesshomaru to allow you to do that?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "He's not my father Ki, he's my boyfriend."

"Really?" Sango and Kirara both gasped surprised.

Kagome blushed. "I mean-" She didn't exactly know what they were and the word had just slipped out. "I don't know what we are." She sighed.

Sango threw her a comprehending smile. "Well then tell him what you guys are." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. Damn her friend for being one step ahead of her.

"So." her attention snapped to the blonde on top of her. "Problem solved. You just gotta, as Sango says, rape him. Souta will never turn his back on a kid of his."

Kirara beamed positively bright.

"Alright. Sango. Your turn." Both girls turned to the suddenly nervous Sango who brought out a velvet case.

Kagome's eyes flew to her left hand, her finger was empty.

"I'm not getting married to Akitoko, because I don't love him." She plowed right through. "I'm also NOT going to get with Miroku." She threw Kagome a warning look. "No matter how I feel about it, he's just bad news and a player."

"Oh come on!" Kirara groaned. "You and Miroku totally should date. I mean, he's been waiting for you to give him a chance for ages. I'm sure if it was with you he would never even _look_ at another woman, much less be pervy." 

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well what if he doesn't?" Sango snapped. "What if I just end up being another one of his little toys that he thinks he can cheat on?"

"You never know until you give him a fair chance, and you're not giving him one." Kagome moved to the cabinet to grab forks as they began devouring the fruit salad.

"And if he dares to cheat on you- which I'm not saying he will." Kirara kept steady eye contact with her. "You have me and Kagome to rip his dick off."

Kagome shook her head of the gruesome scene. "She's right."

"So I should?" Sango sighed poking a melon and bringing it to her lips. "Fine."

"And Kagome." Kirara turned to her best friend. "You should tell your mom about your time in America. She deserves to know the truth about her husband." 

Kagome bit her lip nervously. "Fine."

The task of convincing Souta to have another child was on Kirara's shoulders, the unpredictable journey of a relationship with Miroku was on Sango's and Kagome was to confront her mother of her last 4 years.

They all made eye contact and Sango hopped off her chair to the refrigarator taking out the tub of ice cream and 3 big spoons.

Kagome and Kirara both grabbed an offered silverware and they tinked them over the dairry dessert. "Good luck." They all chorused and dug in, fruit salad and kleenex box forgotten.

KAG SESS KAG SESS KAG SESS

Sesshomaru was more than just a little wary of Kagome the next morning. His men were reporting their monthly sweep of Nerto District to him, giving the slight issues that had occured over the 30 day period since their last report and how they were planning to iron out some bugs that had started to creep around the area.

He nodded to them and asked them how they themselves were doing in their personal lives. He had found it to be a great motivator for his members and he didn't mind at all trying to help those who were having a hard time.

This simple method of 'I do kind of care about you' had allowed him to expand rapidly and continue to clean up the more illegal side of his orginization. By 2 years he should have all that bad rep expunged.

The men wrapped up their meeting and opened the door to show Kagome still standing outside the door glaring into the room.

She had been like that for the last 3 hours and Sesshomaru was getting more and more on edge about why.

"Come in." He spoke with a slight rumble to his chest.

She connected eyes with him but she stayed firmly outside in the exact same postion.

He sighed. "Get your ass in here Higurashi." The rumble in his chest should have worked.

She gulped and glanced down the hallway to see that the last group of men were the absolute last set of people waiting to speak to Sesshomaru.

"Now." He commanded and she finally peeled herself off the wall to enter the 'cave'.

He hated it when the girls had their 'Girl's night out.' They always kicked Sesshomaru out of _his_ house- although technically it was still the beachouse, Kagome's safe house.- and then the next morning Kagome was doing all kinds of things that surprised the fuck out of the Taiki Clan leader.

"Close the door." He spoke softly but with definite power.

She did. And then she stood infront of his desk, playing with her fingers.

"Why are you standing in the hallway glaring holes into my poor door?" He demanded.

She gulped once again, a slight pink hue taking over her face.

He raised an eyebrow awaiting his answer.

"Sesshomaru." She started clearing her throat.

Obviously she was really nervous about what she was going to say, he wondered just how her words would effect him this time.

"Kagome." He returned.

"Great job!" She chickened out and dashed to the door, but before she could open it her back was on the couch he had pushed up against a window with Sesshomaru's face hovering just inches above her own.

She relaxed underneath him and tilted her head up to give him a soft kiss.

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and shook his head. "What is going through your mind Kagome Higurashi?"

She kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to participate in tongue action.

They parted, Sesshomaru's little friend half at attention from the simple french kiss, and when her fingers brushed the tip of his ear he was fully awake and roaring to go. That was his weak spot. He moaned throatily as she leaned up to capture the cartilage in her teeth and scrape the sensitive area lightly, her hot breath blowing into his ear canal and covering his body in goosebumps. He was rapidly turning into an emberrassing pile of goo and Kagome knew it. Damn.

"So." Kagome whispered. Trailing her long fingernails over the back of his neck. "Ask me to be your girlfriend."

His heart didn't stop beating, but he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing. His golden eyes trailed up to meet her blue ones. "Kagome, you're the mother of my children. I thought you would know your rightful place." He watched as she thought over his words. "You're mine in every single way." 

She raised an eyebrow. "I dont remember being asked."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Fine." He stood to move to the desk he was at the whole morning and brought out a familiar golden velvet case.

Her eyes widened. "Sessh-"

He stopped her talking by a simple raising of his finger. "Kagome Higurashi." He got down to one knee and Kagome gasped. "I was going to try to make this far more romantic than just this, but I can't wait anymore."

"No!" She bit out harshly standing to her feet.

He glanced up at her shocked. No way, she wouldn't refuse him again would she? His heart dropped. What an idiot. What a fucking idiot he was for thinking he was finally good enough for her. Good enough for some kind of happiness. 

"You ask me the right way Takahashi!" She hopped to the door. "I want a fucking mariachi band and everything." 

His eyes widened. What?

"I'll be back soon, gotta go tell mom the truth." She put a finger to her chin. "Don't forget to do it in a card trick."

He blinked long after she had slammed his office door shut. Where the fuck was he supposed to get a mariachi band?

**A/N: **I know. I know. WOAH Kookie updated _twice_ in a year? Haha. Yes, I think it's time to finally start wrapping this puppy up. Two more chappies is all I really give it. Time to put another completion certificate on my imaginary wall in my imaginary home of the Turner World. If you don't know where that is...well good, cause it should all be locked away in my nightstand until I get guts to publish the damn thing. :)

-Ja


	16. Marry You

**Summary**: To keep her family from finding out a dangerous secret that may tear it all apart, Kagome Higurashi becomes the Mistress of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the leader of the deadliest gang in Tokyo, all through blackmail.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome looked at her mother from across the glass coffee table unsure of how to keep going with the conversation after they had just got done talking about gardens and tea. Her hands were clammy and stomach was turning in all kinds of directions that she was sure were not healthy.

There was a light smile on Yuma's face from Kagome's unexpected visit and it made her realize that she hadn't really come back to the Sauna estate since she got back to Japan. That she had not cuddled with her mother near the fire like she used to do.

Her blue eyes lowered. The only reason she had come by was to finally tell her mother the truth. To put it all on the table and give her story to the woman who had raised her with a gentle hand. To give her the story that would break her heart and crush her spirits. Could she really do this? Could she truly tear her mother's world from under her?

"Kagome. I know this isn't some cute little visit dear." Her mother consoled laying her hands flat on her lap, gentle and understanding eyes prepared for the worst. "You can tell me anything."

"Mom." Kagome's shoulder's sagged and her heart beat sped up in the process of gathering her courage. Laying the small china cup of tea on top of the matching dish she sighed deeply and stared at the soft wrinkles gathered on the corner of Yuma's eyes, the short waves of black hair and flushed expression.

Although the woman would never admit it she was nervous as Hell for what was going to come out of her daughter's mouth. Whenever any of her children came by to see her it was about bad news. Every time it happened she wished that she had held them a little longer those rainy nights or enjoyed it a little more thoroughly when they were growing up.

"When I was in America, I was a prostitute," Kagome sputtered it out like vile in her stomach.

It was silent in the room suddenly, and quite cold. Kagome's eyes connected with suddenly hard brown ones and she shivered. She had never seen Yuma blank. Sure through the many arguments and times that she got into fights with her brother and sister Yuma had reacted with anger, but she had never ever acted disappointed, or distant.

"Mom?" She questioned softly, "I'm not done."

Yuma clenched her jaw, "Go on."

The ravenette took one more deep breath. "Ran was my pimp."

Yuma shot out of her seat and she shook her head. "You're lying!"

Kagome looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner mom, but I have to be honest about this. I'm sorry that it happened, I'm sorry that this is the way you found out, but I need to move on, and I need you to know the truth about the man sharing your bed."

The woman was crumbling, her hands suddenly rubbing one another raw. "How could you do that Kagome?" Yuma shrieked. "What led you to give your body up to any man who offered you money?" her voice was ice-cold and Kagome felt her heart drop at the next words, "I'm so disappointed!" Then the woman plowed right on through. "You were such a precious and content little girl. Is it because I introduced a man to you to become your father? Because I moved on?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome turned, her eyes steady and locking unto her mother's "You went and found a gangster to fill in as my father!"

"Sesshomaru is the _same_!" Yuma shot back her voice shaking. "And you adopted children to bring to him! Do you think you're better than me?"

"_What?_" Kagome was breathless from the exertion of fighting with the woman for the first time in a long time, her heart was racing and her feelings were still stinging from the 'D' word.

"Just cause you're growing up to be beautiful, smart and so perfect does not mean you can just.."Yuma trailed off realizing something that made her shake with exhaustion and self loathing. She was jealous of her own _daughter_.

Kagome felt her heart breaking so much she didn't think she could handle it. Her tears came out but like always she remained deadly silent. She turned on her heel. "I'm sorry for anything I did to make you feel like this mom. I really needed to tell you about Ran. But you also need to know that he did try to save me, I was the one who refused it when he told me to stop. He really loves you." She grabbed her car keys and began to walk out. "I could only wish that Sesshomaru could love me like that."

Yuma was unable to conjure up any smart things to keep the girl from retreating so she did the next best thing, she chased her down and tightly hugged her.

Kagome melted into the embrace and sighed. "I love you mom. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Yuma began crying. "Oh, Kagome." her arms tightened, "I feel like I really messed up if you were pushed to that direction baby, I'm sorry."

It wasn't in reality Yuma's fault. Sure they didn't have the normal mother-daughter relationship because Kagome kept her distance after Ran came into the picture. They didn't have the 'sex talk', they didn't talk about girls Kagome hated in school and only really saw each other at dinner.

Yuma had tried her best to communicate with her youngest daughter but she was too stubborn to trust the woman who had carried her for nine months, she wasn't like her brother who constantly worried about his mama, or her sister who didn't hold back on any of her problems when they were talking in front of the fire. She was so _silent_.

"It wasn't your fault mom." And so Kagome told her mother how it started, how everything came to where it was in the present. How she had managed to fall back in love with the man she had once damned to Hell every night for 2 years straight.

Her mom was looking exponentially healthier and happier by the time Kagome wrapped up her tale. "Well, when do you think he's going to ask?" She asked excited.

Kagome grinned dreamily, "I don't know, he'll probably end up getting a choir instead of a Mariachi Band and push me off a cliff with only a parachute when he does though."

Yuma laughed hard and squealed as if remembering something. "Come darling, I'll show you Kaede's wedding dress. It'll look great once we do some alterations."

"Wedding dress?" Kagome asked even as her mother pulled her through the Estate to the second floor and most East corner, "Kaede never got married."

Yuma grinned, "No, but she was a super romantic and bought one anyways."

Her Great Aunt hadn't seemed like a romantic, but Yuma knew her better and Kagome just left it at that.

Once they entered the room she recognized as her mother's Sewing Corner the older woman threw open the door to a closet and brought out a sweeping pearl colored dress. Designed of silk and lace with complicated designs where the collar-bone would go, no sleeves were attached and the train was incredibly long. It was breathtaking and simply perfect.

Kagome twirled with it pressed to her body amazed at how good it felt to look at her reflection.

She realized two things. One, she was finally getting married. Two, she was going to spend the rest of her life with Sesshomaru Takahashi, her first and only love.

Doubts were nowhere near her mind and she felt _free _and _happy_.

She blinked.

Happy. She was finally going to feel _happy_.

Sesshomaru_Kagome

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked running into her room, "Get ready, get ready now!"

Kagome was on her bed reading a book while waiting for Sesshomaru to return with their take out. Her tummy gave a loud growl at her energy consumption as if lecturing her when she turned her head.

"What's got you so worked up?" she asked.

"There's a whale stranded behind the house!It's freaking huge." Sango snatched her hand and dragged her halfway down the stairs before letting Kagome follow her on her own.

As soon as Kagome's feet hit the sand a chair came flying from behind her and caught her unbalance.

She snapped her head to see Rin and Shippo grinning like maniacs behind her before turning back to Sango who had turned around completely as soon as the chair hit the back of her legs.

A sudden familiar sound of a trumpet was her first clue before a band of men dressed in matching black and red suits came from either side of the beach house and Kagome could feel her heart and face warm up. There was a huge bon fire set up several feet behind her brunette friend, the waves calm and the night had colored the skies purple.

Sango smirked at her before holding out her hands causing a huge crowd of people to follow the lead of the mariachi band and show themselves.

The song wafted around them, Kagome barely registered the speakers set up on the patio behind her before _his _voice flew around her.

"It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." As soon as the first word left his mouth the crowd of people began dancing, their coordination in complete sync as they all finished pointing straight to her.

"Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you." Kagome tried to find her crazy gangster but although his voice was everywhere he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I know this little chapel On the boulevard we can go No one will know Oh, come on girl." The bon fire that had been higher than usual was providing fierce shadows making the dancing seem even more passionate than she would have expected. Kagome's hand rose to her mouth in awe.

"Who cares if we're trashed Got a pocket full of cash we can blow Shots of patron And it's on, girl." Her mouth fell open at the bottles of patron that landed on the soft sand before her feet.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready." Shippo and Rin lip synced as they moved into the group, Souten, Michiyo and Miyako taking the center stage with the two country children.

'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Kagome began deciphering the shadows into real people, the country kids were all there, huge smiles plastered on their faces, surprisingly even Kouga's as they sang along with Sesshomaru's voice.

"Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you." Bankotsu took center stage doing a wild version of the monkey only to get pushed down by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I'll go get a ring Let the choir bells sing like Ooh, so what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl." Both boys had grabbed either of her hands and began running with her into the middle of the large group. Kagome laughed loudly as they continued dancing around her.

"If we wake up and you Wanna break up, that's cool No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl." Hands were up in the air as they sprayed her with silly string. She covered her face instinctively still giggling like a little girl too thrilled.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready." Kirara broke out of the dance group dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, Souta and Inuyasha set down a large cardboard box broken down so the small girl began her break dancing.

"Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Everyone closed in on her in a large group hug and Kagome closed her eyes feeling the love so clearly. Her throat constricted.

"Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you." The brunette girl feel to her knees with emotion as her family and closest friends encouraged her with playful kisses

"Just say I do Tell me right now, baby Tell me right now, baby, baby. Just say I do Tell me right now, baby Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh." Her mother was then infront of her, helping her to stand while the crowd broke down the middle slowly.

"It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Sesshomaru appeared as Rin and Shippo were the last ones to part, a microphone in his hand. He was unbelievably gorgeous in the simple black t-shirt that hugged him tightly and a pair of worn Levis that encased his muscular legs.

"Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you." Kagome watched as he finally reached her and knelt on one knee. She held her hands up to her mouth trying to stifle her bubbling emotions.

His free hand came palm up in front of her containing a velvet red box. Kagome's knees buckled and she was once again on her knees, her own hands covering her face as she broke down.

The thud of the microphone falling amplified with the speakers surrounding them and Sesshomaru's arms were around her shaking shoulders holding her to him as close as possible.

"The year isn't up, but I can't take another moment of not knowing if you truly belong to this Sesshomaru. You're the most beautiful and frustrating creature I have ever encountered, enough that I feel like trapping you in a cage and never letting anyone else have contact with you. Then again I also want to show you off as only mine." His breath hit her ear and she shivered grabbing unto his sides, growing breathless. "I love you Kagome Higurashi. Dangerously so. I know I wanna marry you. Will you please accept this ring and become Kagome Takahashi?"

Kagome pulled away to face his full on a watery smile lighting up her blue eyes. "Actually, I want to keep my last name."

He glared at her before shaking his head. "See? Frustrating."

Kagome giggled and kissed him jumping with slight surprise as cheering engulfed them. She glanced around them and grinned brightly.

Sesshomaru slipped on the white gold diamond ring unto her finger before helping her stand up and raising their hands in victory.

Shippo and Rin jumped on them grinning like maniacs and Kagome knew she had all she wanted and needed in the world.

Blackmail had pushed her there but she couldn't possibly be any happier. She caught a shine of the diamond in the corner of her eye and grinned. God, she loved her ring and her family.

XOXOXOXOX

"What do you mean I can't have it?" Kagome growled at her fiancé who glared right back at her with defiance firing the depth of his golden eyes.

"This is completely unnecessary Kagome." He growled back at her.

"Oh yeah? Just because you say?" She had her hands on her hips and fierce rebellion in her own eyes. She briefly registered the middle-aged woman stopping besides them

"I will not have pink sheets on my bed." He hissed pointing at the display that had caught Kagome's heart since the moment they had walked past it.

"Well then I'll have my bed to have my own pink sheets on!" She threw back narrowing her eyes even further.

"We nearly married, like Hell you will be sleeping anywhere but besides with me." He hissed at her.

She turned on her heel and tucked a plastic container of the queen sheet set underneath her arm stomping towards the register, chin held high and annoyance glittering in her eyes.

"Uhh, ma'am may I-" The woman jumped when both Kagome and Sesshomaru snapped their heads in her direction. "Ehh we have the same pattern in a slightly different color so it doesn't seem as overbearingly feminine."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief and Kagome placed a finger underneath her chin as if thinking it over.

"The exact print?" Kagome mumbled her face scrunched with embarrassment when the saleslady pointed out the color right next to where Kagome had just plucked her set. It wasn't overtly pink but it wasn't red either. Kagome bit her lip before picking up the other set. "Fine." She growled at her fiancé who chuckled and led her away slipping a couple of bills to the saleslady and a wink that set her face on fire.

"Quit flirting!" Kagome elbowed his side making him kiss her cheek.

"Jealous?"

Kagome glared at him before grinning evilly once she saw an elderly man trying to act as if he hadn't been checking her out before her sight set on him.

The old man looked up once more and Kagome winked making his blush and hurry away.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru growled with warning.

The brunette giggled and kissed his cheek, "Jealous?"

Sesshomaru scoffed and put an arm around her shoulder possessively. And this was the woman who had stolen his heart? Fate was too cruel sometimes.

**A/N**: I was super inspired by a whole bunch of YouTube proposal videos so I kind of smashed a bunch together. Well this is officially the end. Thanks for sticking through even though it took YEARS to finish this. I love you all.

Ja.


End file.
